Between the Sun and Earth
by The Meg-chan
Summary: (It's finally here!!!) The story of a selfish emperor, a young peasent girl, and a love that no one could destroy...(Note: Originally a Roleplay!)


"Between the Sun and Earth"  
  
  
  
By JessieofTR  
  
  
  
Part One  
  
((Author's Note and Disclaimer: I don't own any TENG characters, such as Kuzco, (Ahh! How I wish I did! xD) Pacha, Tipo, Chaca, Chicha, Yzma, Kronk, The Theme Song Guy, or The Thing that Wouldn't Shut Up. Nor do I own Mudka's Meat Hut. I DO own Raina, Kuzzy, Cari, Zelma, Xema, Chasca, Inti, Kuzzie and Ikana. My brother owns Sukai. Give him credit. I also don't own any of the music used in this fanfic....especially not the N*Sync Music. That was Kris' idea. BTW, part of this fanfic is NOT mine. This was originally a roleplay between me and Kristopher. That explains why it is so poorly written. ^^ But then again, I tried. And if you can't stand really mushy, emotional stuff, STOP READING NOW! If you can't stand really really long one chapter fics, STOP READING NOW! If you get the idea to flame me at any time, STOP READING NOW! *Ahem* You have been warned...Thank you....~~~JessieofTR~~~  
  
  
  
One day, long ago, deep in the city of Cusco, Peru there stood a magnificient kingdom! Inside the kingdom there lived an emperor - a man named Kuzco who use to be a greedy selfish pig-headed tyrant! But that's all changed! Ever since a peasent named Pacha came along, Kuzco has changed his ways entirely, after becoming a llama and nearly getting killed by his evil advisor, Yzma. Or so...we THINK he's changed...  
  
  
  
Kuzco: Hey, stop it! you're making me look bad! *Kicks the narrator offscreen*  
  
  
  
Ahem....well, anyway back to the story. At the same time of Kuzco's existance, there lived another peasent! No, not Pacha, this one's a female. Raina, as most people called her, lived with her wicked aunt Xema on a small llama farm. Raina, for a peasent, was beautiful, and had long brown hair which came down to the middle of her back. Her face was paller than most people's that day, and she was much smaller, and more petite. One other thing about Raina, was that she loved to sing. She had a beautiful voice, but lately she hadn't been doing much singing. Life was tough on her ranch.  
  
  
  
One day, she and her llama, Kuzzy, traveled into the village as they did everyday to sell veggies! But today was different....sorta...  
  
  
  
Kuzco: Because I was having a parade! To my honor of course!  
  
  
  
Of course! The parade (which is entitled "The Parade of the Sun") was to take part that day, at the exact time Raina came into the market. This parade was to celebrate Inti, their Sun God, and the son of Inti...that would be Kuzco.  
  
  
  
Kuzco: Everyone had to bring a present to me! Great way to celebrate the greatest guy who is handsome, cool, sweet..." Narrator: "Who is?" Kuzco: "Me of course! Who let you back in?! Guards!"  
  
  
  
Eh heh heh...well, there's no one else to narrate sir....besides, I'm the only narrator for Disney movies!  
  
  
  
Kuzco: Oh ok! Then continue please but don't make me look bad!  
  
  
  
Ok, where was I? Oh yes! Lots of people were throwing gifts to the emperor, even though they didn't want to serve the tyr....err....their great king.  
  
  
  
Not knowing what was going on, Raina glanced over from her cart and watched the magnificient parade. She spotted Kuzco and gasped alittle. "That's the emperor...." She said to herself.  
  
  
  
Too preoccupied in looking at Kuzco, her llama wandered off elsewhere. Raina looked around. "Kuzzy?" She couldn't find her llama anywhere, and then finally spotted him....walking right in front of the parade float!!  
  
  
  
Kuzco stared. "What is that llama doing there?"  
  
  
  
Raina gasped and ran for her llama, just before the float stopped and the ones behind it crashed into the one in front of the other.  
  
  
  
Kuzco was being jerked about by the crashing of the floats, and when it was over, he peered out and looked around, obviously angry. "Who's responsible for ruining my parade?"  
  
  
  
Raina ducked nervously. She grabbed her llama's reigns and gulped. Great first impression.....she thought. She bit her lip and drawed Kuzco's attention. "Your highness....I'm....I'm really sorry, I wasn't paying attention to Kuzzy and..."  
  
  
  
"Kuzzy? who's that?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"My llama..." Raina said, looking at her llama. Kuzzy was too busy chewing and grazing on grass to notice anything was going on.  
  
  
  
"Oh I see..." Kuzco said, staring. "Well, it wasn't your fault, it was your llama's." Now why am I saying that? Thanks alot, Pacha! He thought  
  
  
  
That was a close one....She sighed relieved. "Yes....well, again, I'm sorry." She tugged at her llama's reighns and pulled him out of the way. Sighing, she walked back to her vegetable stand, feeling terrible about what happened.  
  
  
  
Kuzco rubbed his chin. Maybe I should follow her? Eh, why not? The parade's crashed anyway and I'm bored...He thought.  
  
  
  
Raina led her llama back to her cart. She sighed as she sat down in her chair. "Great..." She said to herself. "Here I am, always wanting to see the emperor and then I finally see him and what happens? I ruin his entire parade!" She looked up at Kuzzy, who was looking at her sadly. "Aww, it's not your fault, Little One..." She patted his head.  
  
  
  
"I like the name of your llama...."  
  
  
  
Raina looked up, seeing Kuzco right in front of her. "Oh! Your highness!" She bowed, respectifully.  
  
  
  
"Yeah it's me, but my name is Kuzco, not "your highness.." He told her.  
  
  
  
"But...." She stared. "Isn't that how everyone addresses you? I mean, that's the most polite thing to call an emperor...."  
  
  
  
"I know," He said, examining the vegetable cart. "But it is tiring sometimes..."  
  
  
  
"Oh...." She laughed. "Ok...Kuzco...um, isn't the parade gonna continue or is it ruined?"  
  
  
  
"Eh, I think is ruined..." He said, looking up. "...Besides no one wanted to throw any more presents at me, and one hit me on the head, and it hurt!" He made his little pouty face, but then laughed.  
  
  
  
Raina giggled. "Well, I never offered any tribute...here..." She said, picking up a vegetable from her cart and handing it to him.  
  
  
  
"Um, what is it?" He stared at her, looking at the vegetable.  
  
  
  
Raina stared. "Oh....well, that's a carrot..." She was surprised he didn't know.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, a carrot, cool...I knew that..."So you want to go to the palace? Its kind of empty right now and boring!" He said, trying to quickly change the subject so he wouldn't look like an idiot. Besides, he was bored.  
  
  
  
She stared. "The...the palace..." She thought for a second. "Well, alright..." Wow, I'm going to see the palace!  
  
  
  
"Ok, now don't act weird because they might think you want to kidnap me or something and then it's not going to be pretty..." Kuzco said as he started walking to the palace.  
  
  
  
"Act weird? She asked out loud. Why would I..oh nevermind..." She grinned. She took Kuzzy's reigns and followed Kuzco.  
  
  
  
"Well, I'll explain it to you later..." Kuzco said, as they arrived at the palace. As they arrived, Raina tied up Kuzzy at the front of the palace and followed Kuzco inside to the throne room.  
  
  
  
"Ok, now see this? This is my throne!" Kuzco told her as he hopped up onto the throne."Isn't it great? And look at my wallpaper! It's even greater!" He said, settling in and sort of trying to relax.  
  
  
  
Raina smiled. "It's great..." She said, looking around the giant palace. "Don't you get lonely sometimes? This place is so huge with barely anyone in it..."  
  
  
  
Kuzco stared at her. "Nah! I have....Um.....myself and...um...ok I only have myself..but not all the time!" He said, laughing and shaking his head.  
  
  
  
Raina sighed. "Don't worry, I get lonely too...I've only go me, my llamas, and my...aunt.." She cringed. Then, she looked up at Kuzco. She couldn't believe she was talking to the emperor! And they were actually having a conversation!!!  
  
  
  
Kuzco cocked his head. "What's so bad about your aunt? She can't be that bad, can she?"  
  
  
  
Raina sighed. "I dunno...." She said as she wandered around a bit. "She....hates me or something. She pushes me around and tells me what to do....it's awful....but you're completely opposite huh? You get to do the bossing around...." She smiled.  
  
  
  
Kuzco frowned. "I'm not that bad am I?"  
  
  
  
Raina shook her head frantically. "Oh no....I didn't say you were bad at all..." She said. She didn't mean for it to come out that way. "I'm just saying that you get to tell people what to do and be waited on and stuff..."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but let's face it! I've never done anything for the village!"  
  
  
  
Raina smiled. "Well....you can still work on that....I'm sure if you try really hard you can be a good emperor!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but I don't have any idea of what the village needs and well I dunno what to do!" Kuzco sighed, resting his chin on his hand. Then he sprinted up. "Hey, Wait a sec! Why don't you be my advisor?" He asked Raina.  
  
  
  
She perked up. "Me? Be an advisor? I don't think I could..."  
  
  
  
"Why not? You already advised me!" Kuzco said happily.  
  
  
  
"But......" She frowned. "I can't...I'm needed at my ranch....with my llamas..."  
  
  
  
"Oh I see ...." Kuzco said, sitting back down, resting his chin on his hand again, and sighing disapointlidly.  
  
  
  
"I would love to Kuzco....but....I can't....I'm sorry...I'm grateful for the offer though." Raina smiled at him.  
  
  
  
"It's ok, I understand..." he frowned. "I'll see you around?"  
  
  
  
Raina nodded. "Yeah....I'll come back tommorow, if that's ok with you.."  
  
  
  
"Sure..." he said, now looking a little more cheerful.  
  
  
  
She smiled at him. "Alright then....see ya...Come one Kuzzy.." She said, tugging on her llama's reigns and walking out of the palace.  
  
  
  
Narrator: Nice move....very smoothe!  
  
  
  
Kuzco: Shut up!  
  
  
  
After a while, Kuzco went upstairs and changed. He slipped on his pajamas and laid down in his bed, thinking a while, and trying to go to sleep, but the image of Raina kept popping back up in his head. "This is weird...." He said to himself. "I can't stop thinking about that peasent girl..."  
  
  
  
Raina started her long journey back home. Halfway there, she realized she was daydreaming. "Strange..." She said to herself. "I can't stop thinking about the emperor..."  
  
  
  
So the night went by and after a while, it was finally morning. Kuzco got up even earlier than he usually did. He scampered downstairs, and was greeted by "The Thing That Wouldn't Shut Up." "Good morning your highness!" He greeted him.  
  
  
  
"Ok! I want everything to be perfect!" Kuzco said, seeming like he was ignoring him.  
  
  
  
"Um...what's so special about today?" The Thing That Wouldn't Shut Up asked. (He needs a name 0_o)  
  
  
  
Kuzco glared. "It's none of your business! Just do what I tell you too and don't ask questions!"  
  
  
  
The man backed off. He and everyone else knew very well Kuzco was very intimidating...  
  
  
  
Kuzco sighed. "Please make sure that they make the best breakfast, ok?"  
  
  
  
The guy stared then nodded and was off.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, yet again, Raina was traveling with her llama to the palace. Unfortuanlly, she could probably only stay there a while, because her aunt would get mad at her if she stayed all day at the palace and didn't bring home any money from the vegetables. This disapointed her some. Why, she didn't know....but she just couldn't stop thinking about Kuzco! When she arrived, she gazed up at the magnificient kingdom, smiling. "Stay here, Kuzzy.." She said, as she tied her llama up. "I'll be right back..." She then headed inside the palace.  
  
  
  
Kuzco noticed as Raina made her entrance. "Why hello!" He said, happilly welcoming her. "I'm sorry, but I never got your name."  
  
  
  
"Oh....Oh my...I never told you.." Raina giggled and extended her hand. "I'm Raina...."  
  
  
  
"Well I'm Kuzco, as you already know.." Kuzco said. He took her hand and kissed it.  
  
  
  
Raina giggled and blushed, very flattered that the emperor had kissed her hand. I'll never wash this hand again...She thought to herself. She must have received some great blessing from Inti that she didn't deserve....or maybe she did....who knows?  
  
  
  
"Ok, so I was thinking that maybe you can stay here...what do you think?" Kuzco said suddenly, interupting Raina's thoughts.  
  
  
  
She glanced up. "Stay here? What are you saying? Is this still about being an advisor?"  
  
  
  
"No, no, no I don't mean forever! I mean until, I dunno, till the sun goes down or something. I could make someone take you home or something! Um...please!?" Kuzco asked, almost pleadingly.  
  
  
  
Raina stared. "Well.....I guess.....I'll have to make up some excuse to my aunt though..."  
  
  
  
"Why? Just tell her that the emperor asked for you to stay, which is the truth! If you want I could even send her a letter..."  
  
  
  
"Oh...." She sighed. "You don't have to send her a letter...I'll just tell her I was here..." She looked around. "Well, I'm getting hungry....the journey here really takes alot of you.." She smiled at him, suddenly not able to take her eyes off of him.  
  
  
  
"Ok then, come this way. I'll have my servants prepare a breakfast for the both of us..." Kuzco said. "Come with me..." He said, leading her to the dining room. The dining room was nearly as big as the throne room, and contained a long table with a dozen seats! The kitchen doors were right to the left, making it easy to get in and out of there. "What would you like to have?" Kuzco asked Raina.  
  
  
  
She thought for a second. "Eggs are fine..."  
  
  
  
Kuzco nodded. "Ok..Chef!"  
  
  
  
The chef came bounding in. "Yes sir?" He asked, bowing to him.  
  
  
  
"Makes some eggs for the lady! Would you like something else, Raina?" Kuzco asked her.  
  
  
  
Raina shook her head. "No, that's fine....I'm not use to having a big breakfast anyway...plus I ate some before I came here.."  
  
  
  
Kuzco nodded. "Oh I see. That's all chef, you may leave.." The chef bowed and ran off as Kuzco and Raina sat down at the large table. Kuzco sat there, and picked up a fork and started playing with it, trying to think up something to say.  
  
  
  
Raina sighed. "So....." She said, trying to make conversation, but didn't know what else to say.  
  
  
  
"Um, soooo...you like.....working with llamas?" I must sound so stupid....Kuzco thought.  
  
  
  
Raina nodded vigoriously. "I love llamas! They're all so adorable! One of my favorite animals...that and cats..." She grinned.  
  
  
  
"Oh really ? I don't like llamas alot....and now that I think about I don't really like cats either.." Kuzco said, feeling a chill up his spine, and suddenly thinking of Yzma.  
  
  
  
Raina frowned. "Oh...I'm sorry to hear that..." Geez...that was dumb of me......she thought to herself.  
  
  
  
"Well, anyways," Kuzco started, trying to continue on with the lovely conversation. "What's it like to be a peasent? I mean, you know, I can't leave the palace so I'm curious..."  
  
  
  
"Well, it's probably not as good as living here. It's ok....I have alot of friends and stuff but....." Raina frowned.  
  
  
  
"But what?"  
  
  
  
"But......" Raina shook her head. "I just don't like living there. I mean, at my home with my aunt.....but I guess it's just destiny...and I doubt it'll ever change.." She said, putting her hand on her head and sighing heavilly.  
  
  
  
Kuzco smiled suddenly, and found himself in a sort of mood he never felt before. "Well, I could make it change..." He said, but quickly covered his mouth when he realized what he said.  
  
  
  
Raina looked up. "How could you change my life?" She asked him.  
  
  
  
"Um...I...I " Kuzco couldn't think of what to say. Before either one of them could say anything else, the chef came in and served them both their breakfast. "Thank you..." Kuzco said. Rotten timing...he thought  
  
  
  
Raina nodded to the chef. "It looks great...." She said, as she started eating some of the eggs.  
  
  
  
Kuzco agreed, trying to quickly change the subject of what he said before. "Yeah, better than Meetcas Meat House or whatever the name is..."  
  
  
  
Raina looked up. "Mudka's Meat Hut? You've been there before? But I thought you've never been outside the palace..."  
  
  
  
"Well, I was only once..." Kuzco said, looking up at Raina.  
  
  
  
She nodded and ate some more of her food.  
  
  
  
Kuzco found himself unable to stop looking at Raina. In fact, he didn't even start eating yet.  
  
  
  
After Raina was done, she sighed and looked up at Kuzco, then to his plate. "You haven't even touched your food. Is something wrong?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, yeah...right....I'm just not hungry I guess." Kuzco said, trying to assure her that he was ok.  
  
  
  
She frowned. "Well, I'm sorry..." She then got out of her seat. "So, how about giving me a tour of your home?"  
  
  
  
Kuzco stood up quickly. "Ok! Come with me!"  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
"This is my room!" Kuzco exclaimed as he swung open the door to his room. "But not alot to see, except me on every wall." He smiled as he refered to the portraits and paintings of him covered on his wall.  
  
  
  
Raina giggled. "I see....it's nice...." She said looking around and examining things.  
  
  
  
"Yeah if you like seing me that is!" Kuzco laughed He led her out of the room and into the room next to his. "This is the guest room." He told her.  
  
  
  
"Nice..." She said. "It's not as big as your room though.."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I know...anyways if you come this way, these are the servant's rooms..." Kuzco said, leading her to a smaller room with bunkbeds.  
  
  
  
Raina glanced inside them, and continued down the hall. "Your palace is huge.." She told him. "I wish I lived here...."  
  
  
  
"You could if you wanted to...but I'm not getting to that again.." Kuzco told her, refering to the advisor thing.  
  
  
  
Raina looked up at him and smiled some. "So...is that the end of the tour?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"Well there is nothing left to see....only the jail downstairs and it isn't a pretty site." Kuzco cringed.  
  
  
  
Raina laughed nervously. "Heh....no thanks..." Then they came to a glass door, and outside was a beautiful courtyard. Raina gasped and put her hands on the door, looking out. "It's so beautiful! Can I go out there?" She asked Kuzco.  
  
  
  
"Sure I haven't been there since..." he stopped suddenly.  
  
  
  
Raina looked back. "Since what?"  
  
  
  
Kuzco bit his lip. "Since my parents died.."  
  
  
  
Raina frowned. "Oh....I'm sorry....If it makes you feel better, my parents died when I was young too....." She then turned back around and looked out the glass door. "I never knew them....I don't even remember what they look like..."  
  
  
  
"Well, I kinda of remember my parents but anyway, that can't turn down our day! Come on!" Kuzco said, suddenly smiling and opening the door to the courtyard.  
  
  
  
She smiled. "You're right...." She said as she walked out with Kuzco. Raina stared in awe at the courtyard. "Wow! It's so...so beautiful! I've never seen anything like it!" She said, as she walked around and looked at the gardens, the fountains, the statues of Inti and different Gods and Goddesses. This courtyard was alittle different too. It's location was on the second floor of the palace, and it had a balcony with a view of the hills and part of the market below.  
  
  
  
Kuzco grinned. "Yeah, it's great, isn't it? I should come out here more often!"  
  
  
  
Raina nodded and sighed, taking in the fresh air as the wind blew her hair in all sorts of directions. She sat down and examined the flowers and things, before talking again. "Now I really wish I lived here....something about this place...about these surrondings....it feels like....this is where I belong...." She blinked and then stood up, turning to Kuzco. "I'm sorry, I was rambeling on..."  
  
  
  
He shrugged. "It's ok, it doesn't bother me...Um, here!" He gave Raina some flowers that he had quickly picked up.  
  
  
  
She blushed alittle, and smiled as she took them. "Thank you...they're lovely..."  
  
  
  
"So happy you liked them!" Kuzco grinned.  
  
  
  
Raina smiled and started to hum alittle as she sniffed the flowers. Then she looked up at Kuzco. "Well, we better get inside.....isn't it almost dinner time?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah you're right..besides, it's getting chilly..." he said.  
  
  
  
She nodded as she walked back inside with Kuzco. As they sat back down at the table, the chef served them dinner, and they began to eat.  
  
  
  
"So, have you liked the evening so far?" Kuzco asked her.  
  
  
  
Raina nodded happily. "I've had a wonderful time..."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, it's a shame you have to leave, because...." As he said this, it started rainning outside.  
  
  
  
Raina sighed. "Oh well....maybe it won't hurt to stay until it stops raining..."  
  
  
  
Kuzco smiled. "Yeah, but when you leave I'd like to take you home to be sure you're ok..can I?"  
  
  
  
Raina looked up. "Take me home? It's a long way.......you don't have to do that....." She shook her head.  
  
  
  
"No it's ok, I want to. Oh, and did you bring your llama with you? He may be getting wet.." Kuzco pointed out.  
  
  
  
"Oh, yeah I did bring him, but I tied him up near the inside.....he should have some kind of roof..and um....if you insist on taking me home....ok.." She laughed alittle and smiled at him. Why was he being so nice to her? She thought to herself. She had always heard bad stories about the emperor....maybe they weren't true after all...  
  
  
  
"I'll have someone take him to the back so he can eat too, he must be hungry.." Kuzco said.  
  
  
  
Raina smiled. "Thank you.."  
  
  
  
Kuzco shook his head. "No problem. Um, hey you!" He called a servant who was doing something. "Can you go outside and take her llama to the back to feed it?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, as you wish, your highness..." The servant said, and then left.  
  
  
  
Raina grinned. When they were done with dinner, and it had gotten dark outside and the rain had stopped, Raina and Kuzco had went outside. Raina had her llama with her. "So, how do you plan on getting me home?" She asked Kuzco.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, we'll give your llama a rest...Drivers!" He called, and four big guys came, carrying a huge litter. Kuzco climbed on and helped Raina up. "Take us to the lady's home, please." He told them and the four guys carried them off.  
  
  
  
Raina sat with him the entire journey to her home.  
  
  
  
"Heh heh, this sure beats llama riding, right?" Kuzco asked her.  
  
  
  
She grinned. "I guess so....but I don't actually ride my llama......Kuzzy's too small....he just carries carts and stuff.." She smiled. Finally they got there and Raina jumped off. "I had a great time, Kuzco...." She said. "I'll see ya tommorow ok?"  
  
  
  
Kuzco grinned. "I was hoping for you to say that...well bring a swim suit tomorrow, k?" he said and then nervously kissed her on the cheek, making Raina blush. "Oh and here..." he took her llama by the reigns and handed them to her, then hopped back onto the litter. "See ya, Kuzzy, see ya, Raina!" He called as the litter started off, and waving until he was out of sight.  
  
  
  
She blushed again and grinned at him, waving. Bring a swim suit? They must be going swimming. When Kuzco was gone, she suddenly felt like she could jump up and fly or something. She could barely walk to her door without tripping, and all the while she had this grin on her face. She opened the door and was "greeted" by her aunt.  
  
  
  
"Where have you been?!" She asked.  
  
  
  
"I was out...." Raina told her, still in her lovestricken mood. "Good night Aunt Xema!" She said, and to her aunt's surprise, she threw her arms around her neck and skipped off to her room.  
  
  
  
Xema just stood there staring.  
  
  
  
When Kuzco had finally arrived back at the palace it was already really late, "Ok, tommorrow I'll tell her..but how?!" He asked himself as he walked into the throne room. The thing that wouldn't shut up came in "Tell who what sire?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"GOW! Please! can't I have a minute to myself without anyone wondering what I'm talking about?! Go now before I throw you out a window or something!" Kuzco yelled at him.  
  
  
  
The thing that wouldn't shut up jumped up and ran out, very intimdiated...  
  
  
  
Kuzco walked to his window, staring out at the dark and star filled night. He put his elbows on the sill and his hands to his head as he gazed out.  
  
  
  
I never imagined before that the world could be turned on it's head,  
  
I never have thought to be here in this place,  
  
I never have dreamt that in love I'd be lost and so easily lead,  
  
I guess I was caught by that hint of a smile on her face.  
  
  
  
I thought I was happy before when my life was as easy as pie,  
  
But that was the past of an igronent youth,  
  
I'm falling in love with the girl but I'm forced to be living a lie,  
  
And she'd never love me if she knew the truth.  
  
  
  
Is it asking too much if I pray for a miricle, miricle...  
  
  
  
That one day,  
  
She'll love me,  
  
One day,  
  
She'll say I care....  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the same time, Raina had been lying on her bed in her room. She too had been gazing at the stars when she started to sing:  
  
  
  
Although he's changing day by day,  
  
He finds these tender words of love impossible to say,  
  
He walks in the room and I'm never quite sure if he's trying to be somebody else,  
  
I'm liking him better that he's not his arrogant self.  
  
  
  
Perhaps I'm expecting too much of a miricle, miricle...  
  
  
  
One day,  
  
He'll love me,  
  
One day,  
  
He'll say I love you,  
  
And I will love him until I die...  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Kuzco was still watching the still star from his window.  
  
  
  
Distant star, cast your light on my life...  
  
  
  
And one by one...  
  
I didn't anticipate feeling the power of love in this way...  
  
  
  
And day by day...  
  
We've never been closer than this and I find myself daring to pray...  
  
  
  
We'll find these tender ways of love,  
  
Impossible to disobey  
  
  
  
One day,  
  
She'll love me,  
  
  
  
One day,  
  
He'll say I love you,  
  
  
  
And I will love her...  
  
  
  
Until the moment,  
  
Our hearts stop beating,  
  
And we are light...  
  
  
  
Kuzco sighed as he got into his bed. At the same time, Raina got under the covers and they both slowly fell to sleep at nearly the same time.....  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
  
The next morning, Raina had got her swim suit and packed everything she needed. She also spent an hour in front of the mirror, perfecting her hair and appearence, which was very unlike her. Finally, she loaded up her cart and llama and was off. But while she was traveling to the palace, almost arriving at the market place, two men engaged her. She stared at them. "Can I help you?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"Grab her!" She heard, and suddenly the men leapt for her, grabbing her arms and tying them both behind her back, then gagging her mouth. Very scared and shaking, Raina tried to yell, but now it was impossible. Another man approached and smiled at her. ((Think Tzekal-Kahn, only with a longer face and not so Tzekal Kahnny ^^)) "Yes, she'll do just nicely..." He grinned, almost evilly.  
  
  
  
"What about the llama, Sukai?" One of the men asked.  
  
  
  
"Eh, we'll slaughter it later...." He said. Raina tried to yell again and struggled to get free, but Sukai only smiled. "Come my dear, we have business to attend to..."  
  
  
  
One of Kuzco's servants was in the marketplace that day. He stared at the men and Raina. "Isn't that the girl that was at the palace yesterday?" He asked himself. "It is her! I better go and tell the emperor!" He said, and quickly ran off.  
  
  
  
Kuzco sat atop his throne. It was already mid day and Raina still hadn't come yet.."What is taking her so long?!" He asked himself. He then frowned. "Maybe she didn't wanted to come..."  
  
  
  
"Your highness!!! Your highness!" Before Kuzco got a chance to think out loud anymore, the servant ran in. "The girl that was here yesterday..." He said, out of breath.  
  
  
  
Kuzco's eyes widened. "Raina!? What happened!?" He asked quickly.  
  
  
  
The servant paused to catch his breath. "Two man grabbed her and tied her up and dragged her off! I got a good look at them before I came and..."  
  
  
  
Before the servant could say anything else, Kuzco stood up, enfuriated. "GUARDS!!!!!!!!" He yelled, and ordered them to search high and low for Raina.  
  
  
  
Hours had passed and still Raina was no where to be found. Then, later that evening, Kuzco got a visit from Sukai. "Your highness..." He greeted him. "I am the priest from the village not too far away, and I have come today asking of somethign very important..." He sighed. "Ya see, the crops are all dying in our village, because of the heat from the sun, and I believe that Inti is very angry with us for not giving him tribute! So I have come to you today, asking your permission to perform....a sacrifice..."  
  
  
  
Kuzco raised an eyebrow at him. He didn't have time for this, he was more worried about Raina than anything else now! But he decided to just reason with him."Um, sacrifice?" He asked. "What kind of sacrifice?"  
  
  
  
"A sacrifice of a human, of course!!" As he said that, the two men came in, and threw the tied up Raina at Sukai's feet. "You see, this lovely woman here would make an excelent tribute! What do you think, sire?" Raina tried to scream, and looked up at Kuzco with sad pleading eyes.  
  
  
  
Kuzco's eyes widened at the sight of Raina. He stood up quickly. "Raina? No way! You can't sacrifice her! Sacrifice me, but not her!"  
  
  
  
Raina stared, not believing her ears. Sukai blinked, incredably baffled. "Sacrifice you? The Son of the Sun to...the Sun?" He blinked again. "Your highness, I don't think you understand! As priest and speaker for the Gods, I have been led to this woman, and I believe that it is very important that we perform the sacrifice immidiatly!"  
  
  
  
Kuzco glared angrily. "I don't care! I don't want her to be sacrificed! I'm the emperor, not you so I give the word and you do what I want!! If I want you to dance you start dancing!! Try to sacrifice..I dunno, a cow or something, just NOT Raina!!"  
  
  
  
Sukai stared angrily. "Weell....by all means..." He glared at his men. "Untie her!" They did as he was told. "What about her llama?"  
  
  
  
"Nor her llama! Give it back to her! Now if you continue to bother me, Inti will be very mad...even more mad than he is now, so be gone already!!!"  
  
  
  
Sukai looked up at the emperor and scowled, then ordered his men to give back the llama and he and the men were gone.  
  
  
  
Kuzco came quickly down from his throne, and ran up to Raina. "Are you alright, Raina?" He asked her, looking at her with very worried and with sad eyes  
  
  
  
Raina stood up very slowly, obviously very shaken and scared. She slowly nodded, breathing heavily. "I'm fine...."  
  
  
  
Kuzco looked concerned. "You're sure? They didn't hurt you? Nothing is broken? I can make the doctor of the palace check you if you want..." He said frantically, but Raina held up her hand.  
  
  
  
She swallowed. "Kuzco, I'm fine....really...."  
  
  
  
"Sure? Positive? Ok, so now Um, I have to go thank a servant of mine who warned me about all this. Wait a second while I go find him, k?" Kuzco said and ran off.  
  
  
  
She nodded, and stood there breathing heavilly. This was all so traumatic and probaly the worst thing she ever went through. She looked at her arm to see a large cut. What did that man do to her anyway? Why did he just approach her and want her to be sacrificed.....she thought this side of town was safe and not many sacrifices were performed...  
  
  
  
Kuzco came back. "Now, that's all done with!" He then saw the cut on Raina's arm "Kuzco, I'm fine....really!" he said, mocking her. He then sighed. "Come on, the palace doctor will help you and make it better..."  
  
  
  
Raina smiled. "It's just alittle cut...." She followed him to the doctor, staring at the ground the whole way.  
  
  
  
"Just a little cut? Look at it! It's a giant gash in your arm! A little cut....Please..." Raina shook her head at his remarks and finally they arrived at the doctor, and the doctor took a look at her arm.  
  
  
  
"Now Raina, stay still, this is going to hurt a little..I have to bandage it..." The doctor told her.  
  
  
  
"Ok...." Raina bit her lip and cringed alittle as he put some medicine on it and bandaged it.  
  
  
  
"There all done! That wasn't so bad, was it?" The doctor said, smiling. "In fact, I think that it hurt more to the emperor than to you.." he said, looking at Kuzcos face and laughing.  
  
  
  
Raina grinned and looked at Kuzco, and laughed at his face.  
  
  
  
Kuzco made a face. "I don't like doctors.." He said quickly. Come on, Raina!" He said and they both went out of the room  
  
  
  
"Thank you!" Raina called back to the doctor, and walked with Kuzco down the hall.  
  
  
  
Kuzco sighed. "It's kinda late now to go where I wanted..." He said sadly. "What do you wanna do now? All my plans are ruined..."  
  
  
  
Raina frowned. "I'm sorry....I completely ruined your day....again..."  
  
  
  
Kuzco shook his head. "No! It's ok, we can go tommorow! But, what about you choose what we should do? Hey, it could be fun if someone told me what to do for a change!" He laughed.  
  
  
  
Raina looked up. "Well, I don't really know....we could...go back to the courtyard?" She shrugged.  
  
  
  
Kuzco smiled. "Great idea!" They made their way out to the courtyard. Outside, the moon was shining bright and the sky was starfilled.  
  
  
  
"I love it out here..." Raina said, as she skipped around. "This place....everything...." She looked at Kuzco. "I forgot to thank you for what you did for me....it meant alot.."  
  
  
  
Kuzco shrugged. "Hey, it was nothing...I...nevermind.." He sighed. How can I say what I feel?  
  
  
  
Raina smiled, then took Kuzco's hand and led him through the courtyard, where finally they reached the balcony. Kuzco could feel himself turning red and butterflies in his stomach as Raina took him by the hand. "The moon is beautiful, isn't it?" Kuzco said.  
  
  
  
Raina grinned. "Yes, it is..." She said as she put her arms on the railings.  
  
  
  
"Um, so Raina, um..." Kuzco stood there not quite sure of what to say.  
  
  
  
"What is it, Kuzco?" She asked him, while looking at the moon.  
  
  
  
"Nothing...I mean...I um...I dunno how to say this...um..." Kuzco tried to tell her but he just couldn't. He put his hand on his head. "I feel so stupid..." He whispered to himself. "I can't tell her that I love her...." He gasped, realizing he said that outloud. "Oops..."  
  
  
  
Raina stared. "Oops what?" Apparently he had spoke too low for her to understand him.  
  
  
  
"Nothing! Nothing!" Kuzco said, glad she hadn't heard anything.  
  
  
  
Raina smiled and laughed. "Ok..."  
  
  
  
"So, did your aunt get mad at you last night?" Kuzco asked her, trying to start up a conversation.  
  
  
  
"Actually...she didn't..." Raina smiled at him.  
  
  
  
He nodded "Well, that's an improvement right?"  
  
  
  
"I guess.." Raina said, as she stared out at the market below.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, from the marketplace, music was heard. What a strange coincidance...Kuzco thought. "Um, care to dance?" He asked Raina.  
  
  
  
To his surprise, she frowned. "I'd love to...but I don't know how.."  
  
  
  
Kuzco laughed. "Heh heh, don't worry, it's easy... Come on, I'll show ya.."  
  
  
  
"Alright..." She grinned, as she took his hand.  
  
  
  
They started dancing. "See, it isn't so hard, is it?"  
  
  
  
She laughed. "I guess not..." But she had said that too soon, when she accidently tripped, but Kuzco caught her before she fell. "Aww, geez....I'm so clumsy.." She said.  
  
  
  
"Here I'll help you..." He said, helping her up, but accidenlty fell, making them both fall. "Guess you're not the only one!" He laughed.  
  
  
  
She laughed, then got up and helped Kuzco up. She smiled at him. "Should we try again?"  
  
  
  
"Ok, now I think it was something that made us stumble..." He said, getting up and then helping her up.  
  
  
  
She laughed. "Maybe..." They both started dancing to the music again...sorta....but after a while, Raina got the hang of it.  
  
  
  
Kuzco grinned. "See there you got it! I must be careful, or your groove will be better than mine!" He laughed.  
  
  
  
Raina laughed. "Don't worry....." The music seemed to get alittle slower, and they began to dance slower. Not realizing what she was doing, she put her head on his shoulder and continued to dance.  
  
  
  
Kuzco smiled at her, and then sighed. This might be a good time...He thought to himself. "Um, Raina, I have something to tell you, but I don't know how...."  
  
  
  
Without lifting her head, Raina spoke. "Tell me something?" She smiled. "Go ahead....it's ok..."  
  
  
  
"Well, ya know, um, this is hard to do!" Kuzco said, nearly pouting.  
  
  
  
Raina lifted her head. "What do you want to say, Kuzco? You can tell me...I'm your friend.." She said, liking the way that sounded.  
  
  
  
Kuzco nodded. "Yeah, you are my friend, and I think I like you in more way than that...." He said, blushing blood red.  
  
  
  
Raina gasped alittle and stared at him. "You....you do?"  
  
  
  
"Yes..." he said, looking at the floor.  
  
  
  
Raina smiled. "Kuzco...." She said, as she lifted his head up with her hand. "I think.....that I like you....more than just a friend too..." Ugh, did that sound right? "But.....I don't understand how you can like me...I mean...You're almost a God and I'm just a peasent..." She shook her head, and now, she was the one staring at the ground.  
  
  
  
"You are a Goddess to me.." Kuzco told her, smiling  
  
  
  
She looked up and smiled, nearly teary eyed. "That's.....that's so sweet..." She said, and threw her arms around him. "Thank you..."  
  
  
  
Kuzco smiled. "You're welcome.." He said, hugging her.  
  
  
  
"Kuzco....this has been the best night of my life..." She said, still holding on to him as if she'd never let go.  
  
  
  
Kuzco grinned, still hugging her. "Mine too..."  
  
  
  
She sighed heavily. "I don't want to leave....I want to stay here....forever..." She said but blushed when she realized what she had said.  
  
  
  
Kuzco just grinned. "You can if you want..."  
  
  
  
Raina smiled. "Maybe..." Then, she looked at his face, and he noticed a few tears on her cheeks.  
  
  
  
"Raina, why are you crying?" He asked wiping off the tears with his hands.  
  
  
  
"Because I'm happy..." She said. "All my life....I've....I've wanted to meet you and I finally do...but I never ever expected...this...." She smiled, looking at him in the eyes.  
  
  
  
Kuzco grinned. "Heh...wow I feel really important now that such a beautiful girl wanted to meet me..."  
  
  
  
Raina laughed. "I'm not that beautiful.."  
  
  
  
Kuzco nodded frantically. "Yes you are!"  
  
  
  
Raina smiled. "Thank you....I'm flattered...."  
  
  
  
"And I'm flatered that you like me!"  
  
  
  
"No, Kuzco....I love....love you.." She smiled, and blushed blood red at what she had just said.  
  
  
  
Kuzco bit his lip. "I love you too." That was the first time he ever said that!  
  
  
  
Raina shivered. "It's getting pretty chilly out here...." Then she looked up at the sky to notice the moon was at it's high point.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, and would you mind staying here tonight? I don't want those guys to get ahold of you again...." Kuzco said, looking alittle concerned now.  
  
  
  
Raina nodded. "I'd love to stay here....In fact, I don't want to even go back to my ranch..."  
  
  
  
"Well, I'll just sent a note to your aunt telling her you're safe and that you're at the palace." Kuzco said.  
  
  
  
Raina nodded. "I'd appreciate that..." She then let go of him. "So...should we go in now?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah of course.." Kuzco said, offering his hand to escort her in.  
  
  
  
Raina smiled as she took his hand and they started walking in.  
  
  
  
"I had these made for you.." He said and handed her some hand made alpaca clothes.  
  
  
  
Raina grinned. "Oh, thank you Kuzco..." She said, taking them. "They're great.." Blushing furiously, she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
  
  
Kuzco smiled. "Glad you like them!"  
  
  
  
She nodded, and then yawned. "I'm so sleepy...I didn't realize we were out so late."  
  
  
  
"Yeah me too come this way, I'll take you to your room!" Kuzco said, leading her down the hallway.  
  
  
  
"And where will I be staying tonight?" Raina asked as he led her.  
  
  
  
"The room next to mine is the second biggest in all the palace...remember? The guest room?"  
  
  
  
Raina nodded. "Oh, yeah. Alright..."  
  
  
  
"Here we are!" He said as they arrived, and opened the door of the huge guestroom.  
  
  
  
Raina smiled. "Thank you...." She bit her lip as she turned to him.  
  
  
  
Kuzco grinned. "You're welcome. If you need anything, I'll be in the next room and you can ask a servent for anything you like also..."  
  
  
  
Raina grinned as she walked into her room. "Good night Kuzco..." She told him as she walked in.  
  
  
  
Kuzco smiled. "Good night....Raina..." He said, and then shut her door.  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
The next day, Kuzco woke up and knocked on Raina's door. Raina, who was sleeping late, woke up drowzilly at the knock. She covered her head with her pillow, still half asleep. "Raina wake up we're going swimming!" Kuzco told her through the door.  
  
  
  
She quickly perked up at the sound of Kuzco's voice. "Alright! I'm coming!" She said, and jumped up, finding a robe to put on.  
  
  
  
Kuzco nodded. "I'll wait for you downstairs!" He called, and headed down the hall.  
  
  
  
"Ok!" Raina called, putting on the robe and running out before he could even get to the stairway.  
  
  
  
Kuzco turned around and laughed. "Ok, I didn't tell you to hurry but anyway, come with me..." He said and and they walked downstairs. There was a huge flower arrangement in the dining room. Kuzco smiled. "Like it?" He asked her.  
  
  
  
Raina gasped. "Wow...Kuzco, it's beautiful! Thank you..." She said, hugging him. "This is for me?"  
  
  
  
"Yep!"  
  
  
  
"Wow! I love it!!!" She smiled. "So, when are we going swimming?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"After breakfast of course..." Kuzco told her.  
  
  
  
Raina nodded. "Ok....where are we going?"  
  
  
  
A grin spread across Kuzco's face. "Heh heh, to Kuzcotopia! My ultimate summer get-away, complete with water slide!"  
  
  
  
Raina giggled. "Kuzcotopia? You had a summerhome named after yourself?" She burst out laughing. "That is soo cute!"  
  
  
  
Kuzco smiled. "I know! It's really great! You've got to see it...."  
  
  
  
She grinned. "So...I'm starving...how about breakfast?"  
  
  
  
"Ok, come this way." He said as he led her deeper into the dining room. "What would you like to have today?"  
  
  
  
Raina shook her head. "I don't care...whatever you're having I guess..." She smiled at him.  
  
  
  
"Ok, how about pancakes? Chef!" He called.  
  
  
  
"Pancakes sound....fine..." She said, but as quick as lightning, the chef came and delivered the pancakes to the table. "Wow....great service.." Raina said as she sat down.  
  
  
  
Kuzco sat down too. "Yeah, I know. It's easy to find great service when you're the emperor!" He laughed, his voice sounding smooth.  
  
  
  
Raina smiled. That was true. He was the emperor...the most powerful person in the entire world and he loved her! Imagine; the emperor and a common peasent...She couldn't stop staring at him and thinking about him. He was great, he was magnificient, he...  
  
  
  
Kuzco noticed her stares. "What? Do I have something on my face?"  
  
  
  
She shook her head and laughed, her thoughts now interupted. "No...I was just..." She shook her head again, and looked down at her untouched plate.  
  
  
  
"Just what? Aren't you hungry? Is something wrong with your food?" Kuzco asked.  
  
  
  
"Oh no no no...It's fine..." She said, taking a bite of her pancake. "I was just thinking...that's all..."  
  
  
  
"About what?" Kuzco asked. "If you can tell me that is.."  
  
  
  
"Oh um.....it's was nothing I was just......lost in thought I guess.." She laughed nervously, and blushed, poking her fork onto an empty space on the plate.  
  
  
  
"Ok well I have to go and change..." Kuzco said, now done with his food. "I can't go swimming like this! " He said and went off his room.  
  
  
  
She smiled. "I better go change to..." And she went to her guest room, quickly putting her new bathing suit on. She then came out and knocked on Kuzco's door. "Are you ready yet?"  
  
  
  
"Coming!" He said and came out. "Come on," they then went outside and got onto the litter. "We'll be there in no time!" Kuzco exclaimed as it started off.  
  
  
  
Raina smiled. "Great! I can't wait!"  
  
  
  
After an hour or so, they finally arrived at Kuzcotopia. Kuzco hopped off the litter and took in a deep breath as he looked around. "Well, here we are!" He exclaimed. "Isn't it great!?"  
  
  
  
Raina grinned. "Wow! It's wonderful! Almost as great as the palace..."  
  
  
  
Kuzco grinned. "Yeah, I know come on!" He said, while running to the top of a huge water slide.  
  
  
  
Raina laughed as she watched him slide down and into the pool. Carefully, she stepped into the water joining Kuzco at the other end of the pool.  
  
  
  
Kuzco cocked his head alittle. "Are you scared of the slide, or something? it's really fun!"  
  
  
  
Raina shook her head. "No....I'm not scared! I just haven't been swimming for a while..." She said. "I'll go on it if ya want..."  
  
  
  
Kuzco nodded. "Ok, come on, I'll help you up!"  
  
  
  
"Alright..." She said, getting out and running to the slide. She then climbed up the slide. "Are you sure this is safe, Kuz?" Kuz...she liked that nickname..  
  
  
  
Kuzco shook his head. "Yeah! It's completly safe! I've been down it like two thousand times!" He exclaimed.  
  
  
  
She smiled. "Ok!" And she slid down it and into the deep end.  
  
  
  
Kuzco smiled, and swam over to where she was. "See? It wasn't so bad, was it?"  
  
  
  
She came up to the surface and shook her head, wiping the water off her face. "No, it was actually fun!"  
  
  
  
"See? What did I tell you!?" Kuzco laughed.  
  
  
  
Raina smiled. "Heh....Ok..I'll take your advice from now on...." She said, swimming closer to him and putting her head on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
Kuzco smiled warmly. "This is great, isn't it?!"  
  
  
  
"Mmm hmm..." She said, still having her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and nearly drifting off to sleep.  
  
  
  
Kuzco looked down at her. "Are you ok? Are you sleepy?"  
  
  
  
"Yes...." She said, drowzilly. "We stayed up pretty late last night..." She yawned. "And I just feel so relaxed right now....."  
  
  
  
Kuzco laughed. "Sorry for waking you up sooo early but I'm used to it because even though I'm the emperor they tell me when to wake up!" He told her.  
  
  
  
"So does my aunt..." Raina said, half asleep.  
  
  
  
Kuzco shook his head. "Ok, I think we better go back so you can get some sleep..."  
  
  
  
But Raina shook her head and looked up. "No no! It's alright...I like it here..."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but it's no fun if you drowned because you fell asleep in the water!" Kuzco said.  
  
  
  
Raina laughed. "Kuzco.....I'm not sleeping....I'm relaxing....there's a difference..." She smiled. "Besides....if I do fall asleep you'll be around to wake me up..." She said, putting her arms around him.  
  
  
  
Kuzco smiled. "Yeah, and I won't let you fall asleep, believe me!"  
  
  
  
She smiled, putting her head on his shoulder again. "Good..." She yawned. "Good night...." She said as she started drifting off to sleep on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
Kuzco stared. "Raina! Wake up!" He said, shaking her, but she didn't wake up. Kuzco then smiled. "Let's see if this wakes you up!" He said and kissed her on her lips. Raina was now fully awake and kissing Kuzco back passionately. All the while she thought about it in her mind. It was like magic...or something. When they stopped, she looked up at him and smiled, blushing heavilly.  
  
  
  
Kuzco smiled back. "Woke ya up?" He laughed.  
  
  
  
Raina giggled alittle and nodded, kissing him on the lips once again. "Yep.....sooooo, all this swimming and sleeping is making me hungry again.." She laughed.  
  
  
  
"Ok...there's a dinning room on the top of that hill..." Kuzco said, pointing across to the tip of a hilltop.  
  
  
  
"Ok!" She smiled, and then swam for the stairs.  
  
  
  
They soon entered the dining room. It wasn't as big as the one at the palace, but it was big none the less. They got a table and ordered their food. Raina sat down and started eating. She glanced up at Kuzco and smiled at him. "I've had a wonderful time so far.."  
  
  
  
Kuzco nodded, taking a bite out of his food. "Me too..."  
  
  
  
Raina grinned and took another bite. "I feel so lucky..." She said after a while.  
  
  
  
Kuzco glanced up. "Um and why is that?"  
  
  
  
She smiled as she rested her chin on her fist. "Because I'm eating some of the world's greatest foods and eating....eating with such an important person...." She smiled at him.  
  
  
  
Kuzco grinned. "Oh, now I feel very important!"  
  
  
  
"Well, of course you're important! You're the emperor!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I know..." Kuzco rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
Raina frowned. "Don't you....like being the emperor?"  
  
  
  
Kuzco bit his lip. "Well, yeah, of course! But sometimes I wish I was a normal person. Like for example, in the Virgins of the Sun time they make me choose a bride. Can't they just let me do what I want?" He said, putting on a pouty face.  
  
  
  
Raina frowned and watched him sympethetically. "You're forced to choose a bride? Oh I've heard that before.....well, what if you don't choose one of them? And do you have to choose a Virgin of the Sun?"  
  
  
  
"I dunno, I think it has to be one of them..." He shrugged.  
  
  
  
Raina frowned, and suddenly looked disapointed. "Oh.....alright then..." She said, and suddenly stopped eating her food, just staring at her plate.  
  
  
  
"Are you feeling ok?" Kuzco asked after a while.  
  
  
  
Raina nodded slowly. "I'm fine..."  
  
  
  
"Why aren't you eating?"  
  
  
  
"I'm....just not hungry anymore..."  
  
  
  
"Oh...ok..." Kuzco suddenly perked up. "Wait a sec! I'm the emperor, right? I can change that stupid law! That's what I'll do when I get home!" He grinned as he snapped his finger.  
  
  
  
She lifted up her head and smiled slightly. Did he actually know why she was disapointed? She shook it off. "So......what else did you have planned for today?"  
  
  
  
"Um, nothing else...I think we better get to the palace, cause if I'm going to make that law change, it has to be fast!"  
  
  
  
Raina laughed. "What's the hurry? I mean, it's not like anyone's just gonna come up to you right now and force you to marry someone..."  
  
  
  
"You don't understand! My birthday is in just a few weeks and they always do that before my birthday!"  
  
  
  
She frowned. "So...you've got to pick a bride before your birthday?"  
  
  
  
"Unless something tragic happens wich was what happened last year..." He thought about the whole llama incodent.  
  
  
  
Raina stared. "What happened last year?"  
  
  
  
Kuzco eyed her and shook his head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."  
  
  
  
"Tell me! I wanna know!" She said, suddenly becoming perky.  
  
  
  
Kuzco stared. "Ok....uh...my ex advisor turn me into a..." he said, not sure if he should continue.  
  
  
  
Raina frowned alittle and cocked her head like a puppy. "A what?"  
  
  
  
"A llama..." He said in a whisper  
  
  
  
Raina had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing, but she just couldn't keep it in. Suddenly, she burst out laughing loudly. "A llama!? You were turned into a llama?" She said, between laughs, nearly rolling on the floor with laughter.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but a pretty cool llama!" Kuzco said, trying to sound smooth and suave.  
  
  
  
Raina was still laughing uncontrolably, nearly pounding the table.  
  
  
  
Kuzco stared at her. "Hey, hey, calm down! It's not that funny, is it?"  
  
  
  
"Yes it is!" Raina laughed. "I can't imagine you...as...a.....LLAMA!!" She said still laughing. "Oh Inti.." She said, finally stopping and wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
  
  
Kuzco smiled at her. "I was black and brown and had a pretty cute llama face!" He laughed as he described himself. "But not as cute as I am now..."  
  
  
  
"True..." Raina giggled, and blushed alittle.  
  
  
  
Kuzco sighed. "Ok, so come on...we have to get to the palace...and fast!"  
  
  
  
"Alright!" Raina said, quickly jumping up.  
  
  
  
They got on the litter and were off to the palace. Finally they got there, and the "thing that wouldn't shut up" greeted them, seeming alittle tence and rushier than usual. "Your highness! The Virgins of the Sun have come early this year! Hurry! You musn't keep them waiting!"  
  
  
  
Kuzco moaned. "Oh great!" He sighed. "I'm sorry, small fry, but I don't wanna marry any of them! I'm going to make a law..."  
  
  
  
"But...sir!"  
  
  
  
"But nothing!" Kuzco shouted back angrily.  
  
  
  
The servant continued on. "Sir, The Virgins of the Sun are chosen from the very best!"  
  
  
  
Kuzco stared. "Well, they don't look like the best to me...."  
  
  
  
The "thing that wouldn't shut up" wasn't about to give up yet... "But SIR! If you don't mind me saying so, you CAN'T change the law! It's permanent that you must marry either one of these girls or someone of another royalty!"  
  
  
  
"Royalty? What do you mean? What kind of royalty? And besides, I'm the emperor! I can do whatever I want!"  
  
  
  
"But.....but...." He sighed. "I'm sorry, but I can't do anything about it.."  
  
  
  
Kuzco stared. "Why not? You're suppose to serve the emperor! Anyways I'll go an apologize to the girls for making them come such a long way for nothing.." Geez, he was startin to sound like a normal, sincere person!  
  
  
  
The "thing that wouldn't shut up" stared. "Apologize? But siiir! You have to choose a bride!" He said, running after Kuzco, who was now walking to the room where the girls were.  
  
  
  
"Now, small fry, I'm going to do this and you can't stop me..." Kuzco said entering the room and looking at all the girls. He sighed. "I'm sorry ladies, but I don't want to marry any of you! I don't even know you!" He pleaded.  
  
  
  
They all rolled their eyes in unison. "Figures...he never chooses.....he never will! He's just dirty scum!" Someone shouted, but Kuzco couldn't pinpoint who that was that said that.  
  
  
  
Kuzco sighed again, ignoring the girl who made that little remark. "Now, I'm sorry ladies, but I've already chosen my bride...and it isn't any of you, and I have to get things done before we can get married! I dont know how, but I will do whatever it takes!" He said, pounding his fist to his hand.  
  
  
  
Raina stood outside listening. He had already chosen a bride? She thought to herself. Not knowing who it was, she started thinking that maybe he had chosen someone before she came in......  
  
  
  
All the girls walked out, passing Raina. "Great! Coming all this way for nothing! Yet AGAIN! And now he makes up the lame excuse that he's already chosen a bride! GEEZ!" They complained as they walked out, not noticing Raina at the side. Raina looked in the empty room where they had all been, and now, only Kuzco was left in there...along with the "thing that wouldn't shut up."  
  
  
  
Kuzco turned to him. "Now, little whatever your name is, what exactly does my bride have to be?"  
  
  
  
He sighed. They had been over this about a thousand times. "Either royalty or a Virgin of the Sun...."  
  
  
  
Kuzco looked disapointed. "Royal? But, why does she have to be royal? Can't she be a royal peasent or something?"  
  
  
  
He shook his head. "I don't know...a peasent?" He looked almost disgusted but then changed his look quickly. "Um....I don't know...um....I'll have to look more into it.......and the woman you want to marry..."  
  
  
  
"She's outside but don't tell her anything.."  
  
  
  
He looked out and saw Raina who was looking kinda bummed out. "Oh ok..." He said, kinda backing away. He thought for just a minute. "I'll go look for that info!"  
  
  
  
Kuzco nodded. "Yeah, please, go!" He then walked outside the room, where he finally saw the look on Raina's face, who hadn't heard what he and the "thing that wouldn't shut up" were talking about. "Whats wrong?" He asked her.  
  
  
  
"It's nothing...." She said, looking like she was going to burst out crying any second.  
  
  
  
Kuzco sighed. "Well, I had to choose a bride..."  
  
  
  
She frowned. "I know....I heard...." I knew all of this was too good to be true....but why? Why did he pretend to love me so much if he already had a bride in mind? Maybe he can't marry me....Maybe he wants to but....Oh, I dunno! She thought.  
  
  
  
Kuzco sighed and bit his lip. "But the wedding isn't going to be for a while....I'm so sorry" he said as he hugged her.  
  
  
  
"It's ok..Kuzco...I understand.." She said, looking really sad. "I should go..." She freed herself from his arms and started walking towards the door, but Kuzco stopped her.  
  
  
  
"No! Please don't!" He pleaded.  
  
  
  
Raina turned and then burst out crying. "Why Kuzco? Why didn't you just tell me you were going to marry someone? Why did you have to pretend?" She said, looking at his face, but when Kuzco tried to speak she interupted. "No....I'm sorry...." She shook her head, turned and then ran out.  
  
  
  
"Raina, please!" Kuzco called after her, but it was too late. She was gone. His hand dropped to his side as he sighed heavilly, and "thing that wouldn't shut up" came in.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Emperor Kuzco, but you can't marry that girl! She isn't royalty or anything..."  
  
  
  
Kuzco turned on him and snapped. "Don't you think I know that already? I want to marry her and you can't say or do anything about it!! I'll marry her even if I have to..." He hesitated and stood there silent for a few seconds until the little guy spoke.  
  
  
  
"What is it, sire?"  
  
  
  
Kuzco shook his head. "Never mind! Go away, no one bother me, please!" Kuzco turned away from him crossing his arms.  
  
  
  
The "thing that wouldn't shut up" stared at Kuzco sadly, then sighed deeply. "Yes, sire...." He said bowing, and then left...  
  
  
  
Raina ran and kept running, when finally she came to a tree and sat down against it, and cried and cried and cried for the longest of time...it was pretty pitiful really.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Kuzco was looking through his closet. He threw most of his gowns to the ground, searching for the oldest one in there. When he finally came to it, it still looked too good, so he tore some of it in shreds to make it look more old and dirty. He slipped it on. "Now to find Raina!" He said to himself, and went out of the palace from his window...  
  
  
  
Raina was still sitting beneath the tree, crying. She had thought that Kuzco wanted to marry someone else....and she thought he loved her.."It was too good to come true.." She said outloud to herself. She then started thinking about the time at the pool...the time they spent out on the balcony....all of that was a lie? Maybe it was....maybe it wasn't.....she didn't know...  
  
  
  
Kuzco approached the area where Raina was crying. These days, he really hated when someone else was crying, especialy if was his fault..but that was a good sign. It meant that he had changed from his cold hearted arrogant emperor self into a kind and rightious person. Perhaps he could make up something and try to somehow make her feel better...He slowly approached Raina, and lifted the hood of his clothes over his head.  
  
  
  
She felt his presence and looked up at him with tearstained and red eyes.  
  
  
  
Kuzco stared. "Um, hello...I'm new to the village....You seem sad..."  
  
  
  
"I am..." Raina said, looking at the floor.  
  
  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
  
  
"Because the emperor....he's marrying someone else....and to think I thought he loved me..." Raina sobbed.  
  
  
  
Kuzco bit his lip. "Well, did he tell you he loved you?"  
  
  
  
Raina nodded. "Yes.....he did...He kissed me and everything and I really thought we were gonna spend our lives together until...he told me he had chosen a bride."  
  
  
  
Kuzco smiled alittle. "Well, Did he tell you who she was?"  
  
  
  
Raina shook her head, some sign of hope returning to her eyes. "No..."  
  
  
  
"See don't be so sad!"  
  
  
  
"But why? He's chosen a bride...and I doubt it's me...." The sign of hope slowly started to leave....  
  
  
  
"But I love you..." Kuzco said and lifted the hood covering his face.  
  
  
  
Raina gasped when she realized who it was. "Kuzco?"  
  
  
  
Kuzco smiled. "Yeah, it's me!" He said proudly.  
  
  
  
Raina stood up. "But....Kuzco.....I...I thought that.."  
  
  
  
Kuzco just shook his head. "Well, I'll explain it to you tommorrow..right now we need to go and get some sleep..."  
  
  
  
"But...Kuzco...I don't understand." Raina told him, wanting to know what was going on right that second. She stared at him, still teary eyed. "I don't understand..." She said again. "Why....but..."  
  
  
  
Kuzco frowned. "I had to choose a bride...it was my only choice, but now let's go and get some sleep." He took her by the hand, trying to get her to come back with him, but Raina didn't budge.  
  
  
  
"But...but..." She was still confused. "I still don't understand! Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be back at the palace? And what's with your cloths?"  
  
  
  
Kuzco hushed her. "Shh, don't raise your voice so high! If they find me outside and with you, they may think you want to kidnap me or something!"  
  
  
  
She frowned and gave him sort of a scolding glare. "Then you should go back to the palace where you belong....besides..." She said, still frowning and looking sadder. "You're gonna get married soon...and it's best if we don't...see each other." Oh, it pained her to say that.  
  
  
  
Kuzco stared. "No, you don't understand! I have to get married, but with the person that I love!"  
  
  
  
Raina stared. "Who....who's that?" She asked, thinking that was a dumb question...it was obvious.  
  
  
  
Kuzco stared and nearly laughed at the query. "Um, who do you think?"  
  
  
  
Raina kept staring at him, and then swallowed. She opened her mouth but couldn't say anything, and just waited for Kuzco to speak again.  
  
  
  
Kuzco took both of Raina's hands and looked her in the eyes. "Raina, I love you....and even if I have to be a peasent to marry you, I will! Now please, come back with me." He told her, nodding towards the palace.  
  
  
  
Her mouth dropped open. "Me? You really...want to marry me?" Now she looked like she was gonna faint. "Oh Inti......" She smiled alittle. "I thought you had really chosen someone else..."  
  
  
  
"Well, that's what I have to explain.." Kuzco told her. "I can't marry anyone who isn't royal.."  
  
  
  
Raina stared at the ground. "Then...how...."  
  
  
  
Kuzco lifted her chin and continued staring into her eyes. "I dunno, but somehow!"  
  
  
  
Raina looked at the floor again. "Kuzco...I feel so stupid.....I should have known you really loved me..." She said and then started to cry alittle and threw her arms around him. "I love you, Kuzco..."  
  
  
  
Kuzco smiled and held her close. "I love you too...now come on! We better get to the palace before they send a search party looking for us.." He laughed, as he let go of her and stared into her eyes again.  
  
  
  
She smiled. "Alright...." Then she took his hand and started walking with him back to the palace.  
  
  
  
When they arrived back, there was only one gaurd standing outside. When they approached, the guard looked at them strangely. "You can't pass.." He said.  
  
  
  
Kuzco stared. "Um, correction! I can! I'm the emperor, see?" He said pointing to his face.  
  
  
  
The gaurd's eyes widened. "Oh! I'm so sorry, your higness.." he said, and bowed his head as he let Kuzco and Raina walk on inside. Raina bit her lip as she followed Kuzco inside.  
  
  
  
The "thing that wouldn't shut up" came in. "Your highness!" He pleaded. "You can't marry that girl, I'm telling you! it's imposible!!!" He moaned.  
  
  
  
Kuzco just glared at him. "Nothing is imposible if I'm the emperor!" He shouted.  
  
  
  
The TTWSU (short for Thing that wouldn't shut up...sorry got tired of writing it. ^^) sighed. "I really wish there was something I could do sire..."  
  
  
  
Kuzco stared. "Well....you can go and find something to make it happen! That will be your job! Don't rest until you find out!"  
  
  
  
He sighed and bowed slowly. "Yes sire..." And with that he was off.  
  
  
  
Kuzco then turned to Raina. "I'm sorry for making you cry, Raina.."  
  
  
  
"You didn't make me cry Kuzco.." She smiled. "I was just so stupid for thinking you found someone else...."  
  
  
  
Kuzco frowned and hung his head. "Yeah, but it was my fault..."  
  
  
  
Raina shook her head. "No....it wasn't your fault, Kuzzie.....it wasn't anyone's fault...the point is that I'm ok now...." She smiled at him.  
  
  
  
Kuzco looked up at her. "You sure? Positive?"  
  
  
  
Raina nodded. "I'm fine...." She said, as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm ok....positive.." Raina giggled.  
  
  
  
Kuzco smiled at her. He then yawned and stretched his arms. "I'm tired...it has been a rough day..."  
  
  
  
She sighed. "I know...it has..I'm tired too..." She said between a yawn.  
  
  
  
"Then, we better get some sleep...come this way, I shall take you to your room!" Kuzco started offf down the hallway.  
  
  
  
She smiled. "Ok...." Raina hesitated a bit, thinking to her self. "Kuzco..." She called to him, while catching up to him. "We might be getting married right?"  
  
  
  
"Might!? We ARE getting married!!! I'll do whatever it takes!"  
  
  
  
Raina smiled at him and sighed. "You're the best Kuzco..." She said, putting her head on his shoulder as they walked.  
  
  
  
Kuzco smiled at her. "I am, aren't I?" he said, laughing.  
  
  
  
She giggled. "Yes, you are....." Finally they came to his room.  
  
  
  
Kuzco turned to Raina. "Well, good night " he said, swiftly kissing her on the lips.  
  
  
  
She kissed him back. "Good night, Kuzzie.." She said with a smile and gave him another hug.  
  
  
  
He gave her another smile, and went to his room. That night, Kuzco couldn't sleep. He was too busy thinking of a plan to help him and Raina get married..  
  
  
  
Raina had went to her room that night as well, but couldn't sleep either. Finally after hours of tossing and turning she went to sleep, but had a horrible nightmare with Sukai in it....and Kuzco was there too. In her dream, Sukai tried to kill her again, and Kuzco this time too! The only thing she could remember from the dream was running from him and then tripping, falling, and then turning around....  
  
  
  
Before anything else happened however, she sat up, breathing heavilly with sweat dripping from her forehead and hair. She put her face in her hands and sat there for a few minutes. Then she got up and went to Kuzco's room. She knocked on the door quietly and then opened it. "Kuzco?" She called quietly.  
  
  
  
"Huh?" She heard, and saw Kuzco sit up in his bed. He stared at the figure in his doorway. "Raina? What happened? Are you alright?" He asked, sounding concerned.  
  
  
  
Raina gulped and walked over to him. "I had a nightmare..." She said. "About that man and you and me and he was trying to kill me!" She was obviously shaken and very frantic.  
  
  
  
"Now, come on..calm down, it was only a nightmare!" he said, hugging her. "I could never hurt you..I'd rather hurt myself than hurt you.."  
  
  
  
"No, it wasn't you hurting me..." Raina corrected him. "It was him! And he was trying to kill you too I think..."  
  
  
  
Kuzco stared. "He could never hurt you! I would never alough it!"  
  
  
  
She sobbed and calmed down alittle. "Thanks Kuzco..."  
  
  
  
Kuzco looked at her frightened and shaken face. He hated to see her like this. "It's going to be ok...." He told her, trying to make her calm down.  
  
  
  
Raina sighed as she sat down on his bed and put her head on his shoulder, still shaking alittle. It was dark in there, but she could still see Kuzco's face. She looked up at him. "You're so sweet, Kuzzie....." She whispered.  
  
  
  
Kuzco smiled at her. "First time anyone has said that to me..."  
  
  
  
Raina smiled back, and closed her eyes, kissing him passionately. He kissed her back When she stopped, he spoke. "Why don't we go to the countyard, or something? We aren't getting any sleep and I don't think we will.." He laughed.  
  
  
  
Raina nodded. "Alright...I don't think I can sleep anyway...."  
  
  
  
Kuzco nodded also, and they both headed out towards the courtyard. When they reached it, the sky looked darker than usual, and very strange...Raina couldn't help but stare at the sky as the wind started to blow harder. "It kinda looks like it's going to rain......"  
  
  
  
Kuzco stared also. "Yeah, but is it just me, or does the sky look...well, not normal..?"  
  
  
  
Raina stared at him and then smiled. "I guess....but we won't let that spoil our evening..." She said, getting closer to him and putting her arms around him.  
  
  
  
Kuzco grinned. "Yeah..."  
  
  
  
Raina kissed his cheek. "So.....what did you have planned for us out here?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing really, I just wanted to get out of my room...cause I was tired of looking myself on every wall..." He said, laughing. "We could.....well, what do you think we should do?"  
  
  
  
"Hmm...." She thought for a second. "I dunno...." She said, smiling and putting her head on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"We could look at the stars.." Kuzco suggested. He looked up but there was not even one star out tonight....Kuzco bit his lip. Odd, you couldn't even see the moon, and it seemed to be sunny and cloudy in the daytime...  
  
  
  
Raina stared at the sky. "Pretty cloudy tonight......." She said to herself.  
  
  
  
In the distance, a shawdowy figure stood atop the palace watching the two lovers. He squinted his eyes and chuckled softly to himself. "If his highness doesn't mind giving his life as a sacrifice....so be it....I'm willing to do anything for my village..." He said to himself, as he held up an object resembeling a very jaggedy knife.  
  
  
  
Kuzco thought he had noticed something but didn't pay attention to it  
  
  
  
Slowly, the figure jumped down from the tower, ledge by ledge, behind the two so they couldn't see him. He waited for just the right time....just the right angle....just the right....NOW!Suddenly, the figure jumped at Kuzco, sending him flying down and holding the knife to him. Raina screamed as she fell to the ground, and she heard Kuzco shout, "Help! Raina! Go and get help!" Kuzco said, pushing the figure off of him. The figure, which was now revieled as Sukai, laughed sinisterly.  
  
  
  
"If the Sun doesn't want to sacrifice, and is willing to give his own life, then so be it!" He laughed as he held up the knife.  
  
  
  
Raina screamed. "Kuzco! No!"  
  
  
  
"Raina, go and get help! Get Kronk or the guy that won't shut up! JUST GET SOMEBODY!!!" He screamed, still struggeling against the knife.  
  
  
  
Raina looked around frantically, panicing. If she went to get help, Sukai might kill him, and she couldn't afford to lose Kuzco now. The next thing she did was probably one of her bravest attempts, but she knew she had to. Picking up the nearest stone, she threw it at Sukai's head, knocking him off Kuzco for a second.  
  
  
  
Kuzco got up quickly, running to Raina and grabbing her hand. "Run!" He shouted.  
  
  
  
Raina gasped for breath as she followed Kuzco but something was holding her back. Suddenly, she couldn't move. She looked back at Sukai to see him performing some sort of magic. "Kuzco!" She shouted. "He knows sorcery!"  
  
  
  
"He does!!!!!" Kuzco yelled, not able to move either.  
  
  
  
Sukai laughed sinisterly, getting up and healing the wound on his head. "But, of course! You two have been playing around for too long, now....it's time that you both learned a lesson and gave yourselves up to the Gods..."  
  
  
  
Raina glared at him. "You're crazy!" She spat.  
  
  
  
"Crazy? For wanting to serve my Gods? I think not..." Sukai's eyes wandered to Kuzco's, who was glaring at him with extreme hatred. Sukai slowly approached them both. "Now now......don't worry....if you hold still, this will be less painful..." He said, taking out the knife.  
  
  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Kuzco asked, still glaring.  
  
  
  
Sukai mearly smiled. "Because.......I only want to serve my Gods....therefore, I give to my Gods....and if it has to be the emperor and his little......girlfriend.....then that's who it's going to be!" He said, looking at them with sinister and evil eyes.  
  
  
  
Kuzco was still glaring. "Don't you think the Gods will get mad if you kill their son and his future bride!?"  
  
  
  
"Oh I don't know..." He said, walking around them. "They could be happy....they could be angry......who knows? I like taking chances....makes the matter more....interesting..." He grinned and laughed.  
  
  
  
"Well, I know...it would make them very VERY angry!"  
  
  
  
Sukai sighed as he started wandering around them. "Well...if you insist on that..." He said, and then held the knife up to Raina's neck, which released them both from their "magic bindings." "I'll just kill the girl...." He snickered in a low and evil voice..  
  
  
  
"No!!" Kuzco shouted and pushed him away. "Why don't we make a deal? I give you food until the Gods aren't so angry? What do you say?"  
  
  
  
Kuzco stared at him and stuck his nose in the air. "Humph....food? What kind of an offering would THAT be?"  
  
  
  
Kuzco frantically shook his head. "Well, I dont know! But you don't have to go killing people for the Gods!"  
  
  
  
"Not just killing people! Sacrificing!!!" Sukai glared at Kuzco. "Now....are you going to cooroporate or not?"  
  
  
  
Kuzco glared. "No! I won't let you kill her, or anybody else! Help, Guards!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Sukai snarled and growled at him. "Shut up NOW!"  
  
  
  
"NO! Guards! GUARDS!" He kept screaming until two guards came in.  
  
  
  
Now Sukai was very angry. "I said SHUT UP!!!" Sukai screamed and lunged for Kuzco. Raina screamed. "Kuzco! Nooo!" And it all happened in a flash....Raina jumped in front of Kuzco, just before the knife struck her and she screamed out in pain....  
  
  
  
Kuzco gasped, wide eyed at the incident. "Raina!" He screamed. "Guards! Take this guy to jail, NOW!" The guards took hold of Sukai and Kuzco held Raina in his arms. "Raina, are you ok? Are you alright?" He asked her, almost crying.  
  
  
  
Sukai had put up a strugle, but one of the gaurds knocked him out and carried him off. Raina lay limp in Kuzco's arms, breathing heavilly and bleeding everywhere. She looked up at Kuzco, but could barely open her eyes. "Kuzco?"  
  
  
  
He had to act fast. "I'll take you to the doctor.." He said and carried her off to the doctor's room.  
  
  
  
Raina was starting to grow paler than usual. "Kuzco...." She asked him, as he carried her. "What's going to happen to me?"  
  
  
  
Kuzco looked down at her, not really knowing what to tell her. "You'll get better, I promise..." He said. Raina squinted her eyes as if she was in pain and started breathing harder.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Raina, you'll get better..." he said and kissed her forehead. He then arrived at the doctor's office.  
  
  
  
The doctor cringed and his mouth dropped when he saw her. "Oh my Inti...what happened?"  
  
  
  
"A crazy guy wanted to kill me, but Raina got in the way and..." Kuzco said, now in tears.  
  
  
  
The doctor patted Kuzco's shoulder. "Kuzco...it's gonna be alright...I'll try to help her." He siad.  
  
  
  
Kuzco nodded frantically. "Yes, please..." He said as he layed Raina on the bed.  
  
  
  
Raina's breathing had slowed down a bit, and her eyes were closed. The doctor bit his lip as he stared at her wound. "This is.....one of the worst cases I've ever seen.....but..." He looked up at the crying Kuzco and swallowed. "I'll do my best...You better wait outside..." He told him, and then started taking Kuzco outside the room.  
  
  
  
But before he had gotten out the door, Kuzco heard Raina's voice. "Kuzco..."  
  
  
  
Kuzco turned. "Yes, Raina...I'm here..."  
  
  
  
"Am I.....gonna die?" She asked, sounding raspy and almost unlife-like.  
  
  
  
Kuzco cringed alittle and his expression saddened even more than it already was. "No!" He answered. "Of course not! I won't alow it! The doctor is going to make you better, I promise!"  
  
  
  
Raina nodded slowly and closed her eyes. The doctor stared and quickly rushed over to help her.  
  
  
  
Kuzco closed his eyes and went out of the room. "This is all my fault!" He cried as he sat down in a chair, putting his hands on his face, and crying miserbly, not able to stop thinking about Raina, and thinking it was all his fault and if he never suggested going out to the courtyard, Raina would be fine now! All he could do was sit and wait....and hope....  
  
  
  
****************  
  
  
  
Hours and hours passed and finally the doctor came out looking alittle grim. He turned to Kuzco. "Well....I can't say that she's recovered entirely...but....I'm sure she'll be fine for now. She needs rest though. You can go see her if you want."  
  
  
  
Kuzco stood up, now looking happier than ever. "Thanks, doc!" He shouted, and hugged the doctor, spinning him around in circles.  
  
  
  
The doctor smiled. "Hey, anytime...Kuzco..." He gasped for air, since Kuzco was squeezing him too tight. He chuckled when Kuzco set him down. "Well, I dunno if ya wanna hear this, but she was also very close to death...too close....for a few moments I thought I lost her, but it was almost as if she was trying her hardest to hang on. She kept calling your name too..." He smiled at him.  
  
  
  
Kuzco smiled. "Thank you!" He shouted, and went into the room.  
  
  
  
Raina was sleeping in the bed. The only thing covering her were the sheets of the bed, and the bandage wrapped around her stomach. She was breathing regularly now, and the color seemed to have come back into her face.  
  
  
  
"Raina," Kuzco said in a whisper, and approached her cautiously, not wanting her to get up too quickly. "You're alive. You're going to be ok! See, I told you...I kept my promise!"  
  
  
  
Slowly, Raina opened her eyes and looked at Kuzco. She smiled. "Kuzco..." She whispered.  
  
  
  
Kuzco smiled also. "See! I kept my promise! How are you feeling?"  
  
  
  
She nodded her head. "Fine....My side hurts though...."  
  
  
  
"You better rest..." Kuzco told her. "I'm going to stay here with you. Now go to sleep.." He said as he pushed some of her hair out of her face.  
  
  
  
Raina rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. Then she opened them and took his hand. "I can't believe I did that....." She said. "I was so worried that I would lose you.."  
  
  
  
Kuzco nodded. "Yeah, it was pretty brave...and pretty dumb! Don't you ever scare me like that again! Promise?"  
  
  
  
She put his hand against her face and hugged his arm. "I promise....."  
  
  
  
Kuzco smiled at her. "Ok, now get some sleep...it's been a long night..."  
  
  
  
She nodded and looked out the window to see that the sun was coming up. She sighed as she closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep like Kuzco suggested. Kuzco sat in the nearest chair, looking at Raina and thinking about how close he came to losing her..  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, the doctor, the TTWSU, and the Theme Song Guy were all watching Kuzco and Raina through a small window outside. The TTWSU sighed. "He loves her so much......." He said, as he sat his elbows on the sill and his hands to his cheeks. "There's got to be something we can do for him!" He said quietly and turning to the theme song guy.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but what?" The Theme Song Guy asked.  
  
  
  
"Hmm....we could change that law..." The TTWSU suggested. "Oh! But Inti would strike me DEAD if I did that!!!"  
  
  
  
The Theme Song Guy grinned. "He would not...I mean, it is to make his only son happy..."  
  
  
  
"Theme Song Guy! You're right! Ya know, you need a name.." The TTWSU perked up and said happily. "Hmm....I've got it....Come with me!" He said, dragging the theme song guy to the Law Room.  
  
  
  
The TSG (Short for the Theme Song Guy) looked around the room. "What exactly are we looking for?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"The law that states that he must marry royalty/Virgin of the Sun!" The TTWSU said, sorting through the laws.  
  
  
  
The TSG cocked his head. "And what do we do when we find it?"  
  
  
  
"Edit it out! Just cross a line through it!" The TTWSU said happily. "Aww, here it is!" He picked up a piece of parchment and set it on a table, taking out a quill and a jar of ink. "Here goes nothing..." He said, as he scratched through the part that stated the law.  
  
  
  
The TSG, who obviously didn't know much about politics, stared. "Ok, and now what?" He asked.  
  
  
  
The TTWSU held up the law. "It's officially done! Now we show the emperor!" He said, running out of the room and down the hall, the TSG following.  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure about this..."  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, it'll be fine..." Finally they came back to the doctor's headquarters. Raina was already asleep and they caught Kuzco just as he was walking out. "Um....excuse me your highness..." He said, and handed him the paper, not saying another word.  
  
  
  
Kuzco took the paper and stared at it. "Let's see, what is this?" He looked it over, and then gasped at the content. "WHAT!!!? But..but..but...HOW?!"  
  
  
  
The TTWSU laughed. "We both edited it, your highness. Oh Inti Inti....I know I'm going to be punished for changing a sacred law but I had to, sire! You love that girl so much and you want to be with her so badly! It's so obvious!"  
  
  
  
Kuzco smiled, almost teary eyed again. "Thank you, guys!!!! I'm so happy! I know! let's have a party!!!!!" He shouted.  
  
  
  
The TSG and the TTWSU exchanged glances. "But sire...your bride isn't feeling all that well..as you may already know..." .  
  
  
  
Kuzco laughed. "Yeah, I know, but I mean when she gets better. It's going to be a surprise!"  
  
  
  
"Ooooh...ok.." The TSG nodded.  
  
  
  
Kuzco went once again to the doctor's office where Raina was sleeping. He was so happy, he almost screamed it out loud, but he wanted to surprise Raina when she got better....nor did he want to startle her!  
  
  
  
Narrator: And so, a few weeks passed, and Raina was soon back to her original state. Everything was pretty much back to it's normal rutine! Exept that Kuzco seemed alittle more nervous one day...  
  
  
  
Raina approached him that day. Seeing his face, she frowned. "Is something wrong Kuzco?" She asked him.  
  
  
  
Kuzco was sitting on a couch when he glanced up at Raina. "Hmm? Oh no, nothing is wrong, my love...I'm fine! Fine fine fine!"  
  
  
  
Raina cocked her head, smiling, and sat next to him. "You're sure? You sound odd..."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, well it's the kingdom, you know, problems here and there...OH, by the way Raina, I have an important announcement to make tonight at the party."  
  
  
  
Raina stared. "You're throwing a party tonight? Whatever for?"  
  
  
  
Kuzco grinned. "You'll see tonight, ok?"  
  
  
  
Raina grinned. "Well, ok...." She giggled.  
  
  
  
And so, that evening at the party, tons of guests were there, waiting to hear what the emperor had to say. They had all heard about the tragic innocedent with the priest and Raina. "I never liked him anyway...he scared me..." One girl said to another.  
  
  
  
Kuzco was standing above them on a balcony, when he called out to them all, interupting their conversations. "Um, may I have everyone's attention please.."  
  
  
  
They all looked towards the emperor. Raina was standing beside him, wearing a gorgous ballgown with her hair tied up in a bun.  
  
  
  
Kuzco smiled at them all. "As you all know, my birthday is coming up soon, and I have to choose a bride. All these years, I regected them all, sent them back home, and even put them down!" Everyone stared at him, wondering what he was going to say. Kuzco just kept smilin. "Well, this year, I have finally chosen a bride....." The crowd all raised their eyebrows and whispers were heard among them. Raina looked at Kuzco. Had he found some kinda loophole?  
  
  
  
Kuzco then turned to Raina. "Her name is Raina!"  
  
  
  
Raina gasped at Kuzco as the people clapped. Raina kept staring at Kuzco in shock. "Kuzco....but...what about the law?"  
  
  
  
Kuzco grinned and snickered, as he took her hands. "Well, let's just say it accidently got covered with ink..."  
  
  
  
Raina blinked and stared at the ground, then looked up at Kuzco and smiled, throwing her arms around him and bursting out in tears. "I'm so happy...." She said. "You're the only one I want to be with, Kuzco....I love you so much..." She said, crying tears of happiness on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
Kuzco smiled. "I feel the same way, Raina..." He said, hugging her and then kissing her.  
  
  
  
Raina kissed him back, tenderly and happily. She felt so safe and secure in his arms, and she didn't want to be anywhere else.....  
  
  
  
"Now! Let's dance!" Kuzco shouted, as the crowd started to pick partners and dance.  
  
  
  
Raina laughed. "Ok....if I can remember how..." She said, as the theme song guy started to sing "Without Question" (That's a Road to El Dorado song, I know, but oh well. ^^)  
  
  
  
Kuzco laughed. "Sure you can! It's easy and this time there's no tripping or weeds or stuff like that..."  
  
  
  
Raina smiled and started to dance with him, and they danced for the longest of time until the party was over. When it was over, they walked hand in hand out to the garden. Raina longed to go into the courtyard, and she would have too, if she hadn't almost died there. The garden would have to do, she thought.  
  
  
  
"So, you haven't answered me yet...yes or no?" Kuzco asked as they strolled along.  
  
  
  
Raina looked up at him. "Yes or no what?"  
  
  
  
"Yes or no if you'll marry me or not..."  
  
  
  
Raina smiled at him and put her head on his shoulder. "Of course I will, Kuzco....without question..." She giggled, as she thought about the song that the TSG sang back at the party.  
  
  
  
"You danced pretty good out there..." Kuzco told her, also thinking about the song.  
  
  
  
Raina smiled. "Thanks....I liked the song they were playing." She said, and began to sing it to herself. Surprisingly to Kuzco, she had a beautiful singing voice. "The more I learn..the more I see...the less the world impassions me.."  
  
  
  
Kuzco was quite impressed. "Wow, you have a beautiful voice!" He exclaimed.  
  
  
  
She smiled. "Thanks....I use to sing alot to myself when I was younger. I stopped after a while..."  
  
  
  
"What if I told the theme song guy to coach you?"  
  
  
  
"Coach me? What for?"  
  
  
  
"Coach your voice....maybe you could be a singer...."  
  
  
  
She smiled. "Well, I thought I already sang well enough.....When I was a little girl, I had always dreamed of being a singer."  
  
  
  
"What if you made that dream come true?"  
  
  
  
She sighed. "Well, I dunno....I just realized something..If I'm gonna marry you, I'm gonna become the empress......" She said, looking at him. "That's gonna be tough.."  
  
  
  
"Oh, but If you don't want to be a singer, that's ok..."  
  
  
  
"No....I want to sing.....just not as a career..." She said, still holding his hand and wandering through the garden.  
  
  
  
"Then, ok...whatever you want to do is fine....." Kuzco sighed.  
  
  
  
Raina smiled at him, putting her head on his shoulder. "So, what do you want to do now? It's getting kinda late.."  
  
  
  
"Maybe we should go to bed?" Kuzco suggested.  
  
  
  
She nodded. "I could do that..." She grinned. "I am pretty sleepy..."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, me too...." He said, yawning.  
  
  
  
"K...let's go.." She said, and still holding his hand, she walked with him back into the palace.  
  
  
  
"Good night, Empress..." Kuzco said, and bowed his head when they reached her room.  
  
  
  
Raina giggled. "Good night, Sunshine..." She said and kissed him.  
  
  
  
After that, Kuzco went to his room and fell asleep deeply for the first time in a long time..  
  
  
  
Raina layed in her bed, not able to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Kuzco. Suddenly she shot up and ran off to Kuzco's room. She opened his door and looked at him, seeing he was in pretty much a deep sleep, she carefully walked over to his bed and kneeled down beside it, just sitting there and watching him sleep. Kuzco, however, continued to sleep, not aware of Raina's prescence. Raina smiled at him. Should she wake him, or not? Should she leave or just sit there? She let her eyes wander around his room and finally they fell upon a Wampy. She picked up the doll and snickered at it. How cute...he still had a childhood toy....Accidently squeezing it to hard, the doll let out a loud squeek.  
  
  
  
Kuzco woke up, pretty startled. "What? What, what?! Oh Raina, what are you doing here? and what was that noice?" He asked her, rubbing his eyes.  
  
  
  
Raina gasped. "Oh um....sorry, Kuzco, I didn't mean to wake you up.." She said, still examining the toy. "This is so adorable..." She said.  
  
  
  
"It's ok..." Kuzco's eyes then fell onto the Wampy Raina was holding. He then turned beet red. "Oh um...that's my...um...Wampy...."  
  
  
  
Raina snickered. "It's cute....I like it...."  
  
  
  
Kuzco cleared his throat. "Yeah, I have a lot of them, and I....um...sometimes...sleep with....um, one of them..." He said, turning even more red.  
  
  
  
Raina let out a laugh. "You do? That's so adorable....Here.." She handed it to him.  
  
  
  
Kuzco took it from her. "Thank you, now why aren't you asleep?"  
  
  
  
"I couldn't sleep..." She smiled. "I had to see you more!" She grinned.  
  
  
  
Kuzco smiled. "Oh, you did....."  
  
  
  
Raina smiled. "Yeah! I'm sorry if I'm troubling you...."  
  
  
  
Kuzco shook his head. "Nah, it's ok...I wanted to see you more too....even in my dreams I see you...." He told her, as he put his hand to her cheek.  
  
  
  
She smiled. "That's sweet...truth is, I see you in my dreams too..." She said, sitting next to him on his bed.  
  
  
  
Kuzco smiled, and then yawned. "I'm sleepy....it's the first night I was actually sleeping without anything happening...." He laughed.  
  
  
  
She smiled. "Yeah.....sorry I bothered you.."  
  
  
  
Kuzco shook his head. "You weren't bothering me! All the contrary..."  
  
  
  
She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
Kuzco patted her back. "So you wanna sleep here?"  
  
  
  
Raina looked up at him. "You mean....with you?"  
  
  
  
"Sure! I mean, we are getting married..."  
  
  
  
She grinned. "Yeah....that's true..." She hesitated a second. "Ok....I'll sleep here..." She said, getting under the covers.  
  
  
  
Kuzco smiled at her. "Well, good night...." He told her.  
  
  
  
"Good night Kuzzie.." She said, as she picked up the wampy from his side. She hugged it and cuddled close to Kuzco.  
  
  
  
Kuzco then fell asleep cuddled next to Raina......  
  
  
  
The next morning, the sun beat down through the window, waking up Raina as soon as the sunlight hit her. She sat up and yawned, strecthing her arms. Kuzco, however, was still in a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
Raina looked at Kuzco and kissed him on the forehead. "Good morning, Sunshine..." She said, thinking that that was the perfect name for him.  
  
  
  
Kuzco stretched his arms out and slowly opened his eyes. "Good morning...It's morning already?"  
  
  
  
Raina nodded. "Yup...." She said, lying back down next to him.  
  
  
  
Kuzco closed his eyes again. "Ugh, I'm still sleepy...." he moaned, but then there was a knock on the door. Raina sat up, wondering who that was. Kuzco sat up also, as there was another knock at the door. "I'm up! I'm up! You don't have to knock anymore!" Kuzco shouted, rubbing his eyes.  
  
  
  
Raina hugged him. "Come one....let's go get some breakfast.."  
  
  
  
Kuzco yawned. "Yeah, ok...." Still sleepy, Kuzco opened the door of his room, saying "Boom baby...." but not like he usually said it, more sleepy like.  
  
  
  
Raina giggled as she walked along side Kuzco. In her hands she was still holding the Wampy. "This thing is sooo cute!" She said.  
  
  
  
Kuzco looked over at her. "You like it? That much?"  
  
  
  
Raina nodded. "Yes! It's adorable!"  
  
  
  
Kuzco smiled. "Then you can have it! Besides, I have a lot more in my old toy chest..."  
  
  
  
Raina looked over at Kuzco. "Ya mean it? Aww....thanks Kuzzie..." She said, putting her head on his shoulder, and examining the Wampy. Finally they got to the dining room.  
  
  
  
"What do you want today?" Kuzco asked her.  
  
  
  
"Eggs, bacon, and pancakes sound good..." She smiled.  
  
  
  
Kuzco nodded. "Ok, chef!" as he called out, the chef came in with Raina's order.  
  
  
  
Raina smiled as she took her plate, sat down, and started to eat. "What are you having dear?" She asked Kuzco.  
  
  
  
"Same as you!" He smiled and also sat down to eat.  
  
  
  
She grinned. "Alright..." She said, and took another bite of the eggs.  
  
  
  
After a while, they where both done and Kuzco was looking more cheerful. Raina stood up and went to Kuzco. "Hey, you look happier..." She smiled. "So...when are we gonna get married?"  
  
  
  
Kuzco shook his head. "Um, I dunno...let's set a date!"  
  
  
  
"Ok...." She thought for a second. "Next week sometime?"  
  
  
  
Kuzco nodded. "Yeah, ok. Now, we've got to send a list with the things we'll be needing."  
  
  
  
She nodded. "Alright then..."  
  
  
  
Kuzco stood up. "Ok, now, we'll need a dress, a cake..."  
  
  
  
Raina smiled. "Hmmm....what else would we need?" She asked to herself, pacing back and forth in front of Kuzco.  
  
  
  
"Um, food, decoratrions!"  
  
  
  
"Music and a band..." Raina said happily, starting to get caught up in the excitement.  
  
  
  
"A big room!" Kuzco started getting even more excited than Raina!  
  
  
  
"More wampies!!" Raina yelled happily.  
  
  
  
Kuzco grinned. "Yeah! We'd defeintly need my little friendly Wampy!" Kuzco said in a little baby voice, hugging his Wampy.  
  
  
  
Raina hugged Kuzco. "Aww......yeah....lots of them for decos!" She said, taking the Wampy from him and holding it up.  
  
  
  
Kuzco grinned. "Ok, what else?"  
  
  
  
Raina thought for a second. "Um....I don't know....I'm sure there's something.....oh! Flowers!" She said.  
  
  
  
"Of course, and candles!!" He then thought for a second. "I dunno why.....it's not anyone's birth..." He then perked up. "I GOT IT! I have the greatest idea! Why don't we make the wedding the same day as my birthday?"  
  
  
  
Raina gasped and then smiled. "Kuzco...that's a wonderful idea! It'll be my special gift to you.." She said, kissing him on the lips. She put her head on his shoulder. "Ya know...it's almost like I'm in heaven right now..." She grinned.  
  
  
  
Kuzco smiled at her, putting his arms around her. "Yeah, I feel like I'm in heaven, too! But it's the next best thing! My palace!!" He laughed.  
  
  
  
Raina giggled alittle. "Hmm....come on! We've got lots of planning to do.." She said, taking his hand, and starting to walk into the next room.  
  
  
  
Kuzco nodded. "Ok, we have to choose where the wedding is taking place.." He pointed out.  
  
  
  
"Here.....in the palace! Hey, why not?" She suggested, as they walked along the palace.  
  
  
  
Kuzco nodded his head. "Yeah, I was thinking that, but in what part? I mean, the palace is huge!"  
  
  
  
"Erm......." Raina had to think for a second. "How about that room just outside the throne room?"  
  
  
  
Kuzco stopped. "Yeah! It's perfect! Come on, let's go there!"  
  
  
  
"Alright..." Raina said, following him out quickly.  
  
  
  
Kuzco walked into the room with Raina. He looked around. "Maybe we can plan what to do with the decorations while looking at the room!"  
  
  
  
Raina nodded. "Hmm.." She looked around the room and started pinpointing different areas to decorate. Finally, after hours of planning, they told the decorators and they wrote it all down. At that point, the sun was already setting.  
  
  
  
Kuzco sighed. "So, I guess everything is alright now?" He asked, turning to Raina.  
  
  
  
She nodded. "It's fine....I'm so excited about it!" She said, jumping up.  
  
  
  
Kuzco smiled, putting a hand to her shoulder. "Yeah, I am too! But, now I must ask you to go and do something else, cause, well, I've got to go and make plans. It's going to be a surprise." He smiled slyly.  
  
  
  
Raina bit her lip and smiled. "You have a surprise for me? How sweet.....can I see it now?"  
  
  
  
Kuzco shook his head. "Nope, sorry! Not until the day of the wedding!"  
  
  
  
Raina gasped. "Kuuuzzco!!!" She pouted. "You can't do that! I wanna know what it is now.." She said, hitting him on the shoulder playfully.  
  
  
  
Kuzco smiled and shook his head at her. "Oh, come on! You will ruin the fun of it!"  
  
  
  
"Aww...." She set her head on his shoulder. "I guess I can wait..."  
  
  
  
Kuzco hugged her. "Yes, you can wait!" He repeated her. "You have to wait!" He then laughed.  
  
  
  
Raina nodded and looked up at him. "Ooook! Well, it's getting pretty late....we better get to bed..."  
  
  
  
Kuzco nodded and smiled. "Yeah, guess you're right!"  
  
  
  
She grinned at him. "Come on.." She said, taking his hand, and walking out of the room. But as they walked to their room, Raina suddenly stopped and stared at something. Kuzco realized that she was staring out at the courtyard, but Raina wasn't smiling at it. Outside it was dark, and the trees were blowing in this almost creepy pattern in the wind.  
  
  
  
Kuzco looked down at her and frowned. "Come on, Raina! Don't be scared, I'm here with you and I won't let anything happen to you again!" He told her, hugging her and kissing her on the cheek.  
  
  
  
Raina slowly nodded, but continued to stare out at the courtyard. Suddenly horrible flashbacks came rushing back to her and she couldn't stop them.  
  
  
  
Kuzco stared. "Raina! Come on, stop thinking about that! Think about how happy we are now!"  
  
  
  
Raina gasped, quickly coming out of her state and then turning to Kuzco. "You....you're probably right..." She said, gulping. "I'm ok now.."  
  
  
  
You sure?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
Raina nodded. "I'm fine...."  
  
  
  
Kuzco sighed, still staring at her sympethetically. "Ok, come on let's get some sleep.." He took her hand again.  
  
  
  
She nodded, took one last glance at the courtyard, then followed Kuzco to their room. She wanted to go back out to the second floor courtyard badly....but she just couldn't. It gave her horrible visions and nightmares from that night...  
  
  
  
"Ok, now please don't think about that! I'm here and so is Wampy!" Kuzco took out a Wampy doll and showed it to her, laughing and trying to cheer her up as they walked down the hallway.  
  
  
  
Raina giggled. "Aww....Wampy..." She took it from him and hugged it just as they arrived at the room.  
  
  
  
"Now, promise no more bad thoughts about that night, ok?" Kuzco said, getting into bed and giving Raina a sort of stern look, but not too stern.  
  
  
  
"I promise.." She said, cuddeling close to him. She sat the wampy on the nightstand. "You stay here tonight, k?" She told it.  
  
  
  
Kuzco sighed as he settled in. "Good night, Raina..."  
  
  
  
Raina smiled at Kuzco and kissed him. "Good night, Kuzzie..." She said, as she slowly started to fall asleep.  
  
  
  
Kuzco then fell asleep, wishing that he could just erase that part of Raina's memory....  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
In the middle of the night, Raina started having a horrible nightmare about the night in the courtyard, Only Kuzco had died this time, and Raina couldn't save him. She did everything in her power to try and help him, but she couldn't, and the dream felt so real! Raina started to moan and whimper in her sleep, and found herself unable to wake up from the horrible dream.  
  
  
  
Kuzco sat up quickly, awakened by the sound. "Raina? Raina, what's happening?" He started to shake her. "Raina! Are you ok?! Wake up!"  
  
  
  
At first, Raina didn't wake up but finally after a good shake she sat up quickly and screamed. Breathing heavilly and sweating she looked at Kuzco, trying to put together the pieces of what happened.  
  
  
  
Kuzco stared, horrified and confused. His eyebrows lowered. "You were dreaming...." He told her.  
  
  
  
Raina stared for a while, then broke down sobbing into his shoulder. "Oh Kuzco! I had....this horrible....dream....it was a nightmare! I...I..I...was dreaming about the courtyard...and you....you were killed and I couldn't save you. Kuzco, it was HORRIBLE!!" She cried on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
Kuzco's expression saddened. He patted her on the back. "Don't worry, it was only a dream." he told her, trying to comfort her and wiping the tears away from her eyes with his hand.  
  
  
  
"But....but it felt so real..." She said still sobbing, but now more calmer.  
  
  
  
Kuzco nodded. "Yes, dreams can seem very real sometimes..."  
  
  
  
Raina sobbed alittle and let out a sigh. "It was too real...I thought I had lost you...."  
  
  
  
Kuzco smiled alittle. "But, you haven't! Come on, Inti couldn't be that bad to make someone loose the person they love! Especially if it was his own son..." He told her, lifting up her chin so that they were eye to eye.  
  
  
  
Raina sighed. "You're right..." She said, as she hugged him. "But it...was.....so real.." She said slowly as she started drifting back to sleep in his arms.  
  
  
  
"Now, you won't have any more bad dreams..." Kuzco whispered and cuddled close to her, slowly starting to fall asleep...  
  
  
  
The sun was starting to come up. Kuzco, for the first time, had awoken before the TTWSU knocked on their door. He sat up and stretched his arms. He then turned and looked at Raina. She looked so pretty when she was sleeping...  
  
  
  
Raina was still sleeping when the TTWSU knocked on the door. "Your highnesses..." That sounded different, he thought. "It is time to get up..."  
  
  
  
"I'm coming!" Kuzco said in a loud whisper, and got out of bed. He didn't want Raina to wake up, so he took the Wampy she had left on the nightstand and sat it next to her. "Watch her while I'm gone, k?" He told the Wampy, and then he headed out the door.  
  
  
  
Raina started to wake up when Kuzco left and, half asleep, she grabbed the Wampy, and hugged it, thinking it was Kuzco. Then her eyes opened wider and realized what it was. She stared at it then sat up. "Don't tell me Kuzco turned into a wampy...." She joked, and giggled. "Come on, little guy....I need some breakfast." She got up and put on a robe, and then headed out the door.  
  
  
  
Kuzco was sitting at the table, waiting for her downstairs with breakfast already served.  
  
  
  
Raina came downstairs, carrying the Wampy. She sat down next to Kuzco. "Morning.." She said, happily.  
  
  
  
Kuzco kissed her. "Good morning, sleepy head!"  
  
  
  
She giggled. "Please...you've done your share of oversleeping.."  
  
  
  
Kuzco grinned slyly. "Yeah, I know, but I have my rights.." He said, sounding smooth and joking.  
  
  
  
She smiled. "So...this is what's for breakfast?" She said, looking at the table filled with breakfast foods.  
  
  
  
Kuzco nodded. "Yep choose what you like!"  
  
  
  
"Yum..." She said, picking stuff out onto a plate.  
  
  
  
Kuzco then put a hand to his hip. "I should warn you, though, it's my first time cooking.."  
  
  
  
She stopped and then stared at him. "You....cooked this?"  
  
  
  
Kuzco smiled. "Yeah! I got bored and wanted to do something different!"  
  
  
  
She stared and then started to laugh. "Kuzco, you never cooked in your life! It's a wonder you didn't...burn the kitchen down..." She laughed.  
  
  
  
"No. to my surprise I didn't. Besides a servant helped me but I did must of it." He said, proud of what he had done.  
  
  
  
"Well...let's see..." She said, trying a bite of the eggs. "Hmm...pretty good..not bad for your first time.."  
  
  
  
Kuzco smiled. "Thanks!"  
  
  
  
Raina smiled. "You're welcome Kuzzie..."  
  
  
  
"Uh...hi..." They heard from behind them, and turned to see Pacha.  
  
  
  
Raina smiled. "I know you! You're the village leader, right?"  
  
  
  
Pacha smiled. "Yah...yah, I am"  
  
  
  
"Pacha! My main village man!" Kuzco shouted, getting up and giving him a hug. "How goes life, huh?"  
  
  
  
Raina stared. "You guys...know each other?"  
  
  
  
Pacha grinned. "Yep...we do..."  
  
  
  
Kuzco grinned. "Yeah! Remenber when I told you about me turning into a llama? Well, he helped me turn back into my beutiful self!" Kuzco laughed.  
  
  
  
Raina bit her lip and laughed. "Oh yeah...the llama thing!" She giggled.  
  
  
  
Kuzco turned to Pacha. "She thinks it's halarious that I got turned into a llama...."  
  
  
  
"It IS funny, Kuzzie! I cannot imagine you as a....LLAMA!!" Raina burst out laughing again. "Ok, I'm gonna try more of this "delicious" meal you made..." She said, trying more food that Kuzco made to cover up her laughter.  
  
  
  
Pacha laughed. "He was rather funny..."  
  
  
  
"I was?" Kuzco stared.  
  
  
  
Raina giggled. "So, Mr. Pacha...care to join us for our meal?" Raina said as she picked out a few more things, and something that resembled bacon.  
  
  
  
Pacha shrugged. "Well, it does look good..."  
  
  
  
"Kuzco made it..." Raina said, as she took a bite out of the bacon. "I don't think you cooked this long enough..."  
  
  
  
"It is good, see!" Kuzco said to Pacha, taking a bite out of the bacon. "Um, I think you're right about the bacon..."  
  
  
  
"Here...I'll go cook it if you want me to..." Raina said, about to get up.  
  
  
  
"No, no...it's ok, I'll cook it..." Kuzco said, getting up and heading to the kitchen with the plate of bacon.  
  
  
  
Raina and Pacha followed him. "Kuzco...you're the emperor...you can't cook...."  
  
  
  
"Yes I can!" Kuzco semi-glared.  
  
  
  
"Kuzco....why are you trying so hard to....OH...." She suddenly smiled. "I get it..."  
  
  
  
"You get what?" Kuzco stopped and turned. He shruged and then headed to the kitchen and started cooking the bacon. "What about now?" he said and putting bacon on a plate and handling it to her.  
  
  
  
She tasted it and smiled. "Seems done....but ya know what I think? I think you're just doing this to impress me..."  
  
  
  
"Oh well, I don't need to impress you do I?"  
  
  
  
"No.....but I really think you are.." She said, hugging him.  
  
  
  
"All righty then I'm doing even more to impress you, but that's the surprise!"  
  
  
  
"Aww! Kuzzie! I really want to know what it is!" She said, still hugging him. "Can't you pleeeeaaase tell me now?"  
  
  
  
Pacha stopped them. "Wait a second...wait a second....did I....miss something here?"  
  
  
  
Kuzco blinked and then grinned. "Oh! Right! I didn't tell you yet!"  
  
  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
  
  
Kuzco just smiled and put his arm around Raina. "Me and Raina here are engaged." Raina nodded happily, as Pacha's mouth gaped open.  
  
  
  
"No way! You? Get married....you're kidding!" He playfully punched Kuzco in the shoulder.  
  
  
  
"No I'm not! Honest! I'm not! We really are....we're in love and all that..."  
  
  
  
Raina laughed at him. "And all that?" She stared.  
  
  
  
Kuzco just shrugged. Pacha laughed. "Well, congratulations buddy. I'll be sure to be at the wedding..."  
  
  
  
"Yep! On my birthday!"  
  
  
  
"Oh...." Pacha nodded. "Well, I have to get back to Chicha....I told her I would be back soon. Later, Kuzco..." He said, walking off.  
  
  
  
"Bye Pach! Swell guy eh?" Kuzco said, turning to Raina.  
  
  
  
Raina just giggled. "Yes.....he's really nice....now, tell me what the surprise is!"  
  
  
  
Kuzco laughed at her. "No! It's a surprise! Come on, it's just 5 more days til the big day!"  
  
  
  
She nodded. "Ok....I'll wait..."  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
  
  
After that, Raina spent the days counting down til the day of the wedding and the "big" surprise. She sat in their bedroom the night before the wedding thinking to herself, wondering what it could be. Maybe when Kuzco was asleep she could go sneaking around but that wouldn't be right...Raina layed down. Fine, she told herself. I won't go looking for it. I guess I don't want to ruin the moment....but what could it possibly be?  
  
  
  
Kuzco layed down with her. "Good night!" Kuzco said, and kissed her on the forehead. He then went to sleep or, at least, faking to be asleep. He couldn't sleep because of all the excitement.  
  
  
  
Raina tossed and turned but couldn't sleep either. "Argh! I'm too excited!" She said, hugging Kuzco tightly. "I wanna know what the surprise is and I can't wait until we're married....."  
  
  
  
Kuzco smiled at her. "I can't sleep either!"  
  
  
  
"So...what do you do when you can't sleep?" She asked him.  
  
  
  
Kuzco thought. "Um, count llamas?"  
  
  
  
Raina laughed. "Cute...I dunno...I've never been so excited that I couldn't sleep before..."  
  
  
  
"Me either what should we do? We need to sleep!"  
  
  
  
"Well, we should both try to get to sleep.." She whispered. "We have a big day tommorow.."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but how can we sleep if we can't sleep? "Ok that was pretty stupid!" He laughed. "Um, what about if we have some warm milk?"  
  
  
  
"Maybe, but I'm not thirsty...." She said, cuddeling next to him. "I just need to relax...and calm down....and just.....lie here a while.." She smiled.  
  
  
  
Kuzco smiled at her. "Ok, but I'm so excited and nervous too!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I am too. Very nervous....but excited." She said, starting to slowly fall asleep.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I wonder what it will be like..." Kuzco said to himself, running his hands through Raina's hair.  
  
  
  
"It's gonna be....wonderful.." She said, getting closer to him and kissing him.  
  
  
  
"Yeah and different!" Kuzco smiled.  
  
  
  
Raina nodded and kissed him again, and soon after they both fell asleep...  
  
  
  
The next morning, the rays from a sweet golden sun shone through Raina and Kuzco's window. Kuzco woke up, and to his surprise, Raina wasn't there. "Raina, where are you?" He asked as he sat up.  
  
  
  
"Getting ready!" She called from the bathroom. "Just, washing up!"  
  
  
  
"Oh, ok!" He replied, and went downstais for breakfast, but he was too excited to eat!  
  
  
  
Raina came out and put a robe on, her hair dripping wet as she ran down to the dining room to see a bunch of decorations. "Wow, all this for the wedding, eh?" She asked, smiling.  
  
  
  
"Yeah!" Kuzco said happily. "And to think we where the ones who thought of it!!!" He smiled at her as she sat down.  
  
  
  
In the palace, everyone was running around, decorating and getting everything ready, and the TTWSU was giving orders. "NO NO! Not there! THERE!! " He shouted, as several servants were carrying a huge portrait of Kuzco and Raina and trying to hang it.  
  
  
  
The TSG was practicing his singing and the bands and orchestras were tuning up. The whole palace was getting ready for the big day!  
  
  
  
Kuzco laughed at them all. "Now this is weird! Everyone running around with stuff and giving orders...usually I'm the one giving orders!"  
  
  
  
Raina giggled. "Well, I dunno...." She looked at her plate. "I can't eat right now. I have to go get ready anyway, I'll see ya Kuz.." She said, kissing him and scampered off.  
  
  
  
"Yeah see ya!" Kuzco smiled proudly, and went upstairs to get ready too. When he got there, he looked at himself in a mirror and sighed happily. "This is weird feeling..." He said to himself. "Me getting married? And with a girl that I LOVE?" He shook his head and looked at the floor.  
  
  
  
The dresser soon came in, carrying a really good looking white and yellow robe. "How's this your highness?" He asked, holding it up to show to him.  
  
  
  
Kuzco turned. "Yeah, it's great!" He said, examining them.  
  
  
  
"Great!" The dresser exclaimed. "It'll look great on you, I know! Go ahead, try it on, sire!"  
  
  
  
"Ok, wait one second.." Kuzco said, taking it into his bathroom and putting it on. He then came out. It was much like his regular robes. Where there WAS red, there was now white, and where there was dark red, there was now yellow. They even had matching yellow earings to go along with it. "So, is it ok?" Kuzco asked him, turning around.  
  
  
  
"GORGOUS, your highness! Simply gorgous! It is such your color! I love it! You'll be the most styling person there!" He grinned.  
  
  
  
"Wasn't I already the most styling person ever?" Kuzco laughed.  
  
  
  
"Of course, your highness!" The dresser bowed.  
  
  
  
Kuzco laughed again. "It's alright. I was only joking! You are dissmised!"  
  
  
  
He bowed. "Glad I could be of service..." He said, and then left.  
  
  
  
Kuzco sighed. "Ok, now what to do?" He thought for a moment. "Aww, yes! Let's see if everything is ready for the surprise!" He said, walking out of the room.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Raina was getting ready in her room, with a woman dresser helping her with her dress and hair. The dress was long and beautiful white, and very poofy. Her hair was tied up in a bun like it was the last time, and a golden streamer was used as a vale. "You look marvalous.." The dresser said. Raina smiled. "Thank you.."  
  
  
  
Kuzco soon found the TSG. "Nothing is wrong with the surprise right?" He whispered. "Nope! Everything is ready, sire!"  
  
  
  
Later that day, around three o'clock in the afternoon, the crowd was bustling inside the room where the wedding was to be held, and everyone was waiting for Raina to come out....  
  
  
  
....Incluiding Kuzco. "What is taking her so long?" He asked, while standing on the platform next to the TSG and the TTWSU  
  
  
  
The TTWSU turned to him. "Don't worry, your highness.....I'm sure she - oh! Here she comes now..."  
  
  
  
All the faces turned to see Raina walking out. Now she felt very very nervous, but she then saw Kuzco and all her nerves went away....or some of them did...She began to walk slowly towards him, thinking to herself. Well, this is it. Finally the moment I've always been waiting for. My dreams have finally come true! Nothing can go wrong...  
  
  
  
Kuzco accompanied her and took her hand. "You look great..." He whispered in her ear.  
  
  
  
Raina smiled. "Thank you..." She said, and then walked with Kuzco up to the alter.  
  
  
  
The priest started his speech and Raina and Kuzco both said their vows. Finally, they both turned to each other and kissed and everyone cheered.  
  
  
  
"Now! " The TSG said, turning everyone's attention on him. "The emperor asked me to perform a song for Raina that he, believe it or not, wrote himself!"  
  
  
  
Raina gasped. "That's the surprise?" She turned to Kuzco, shocked.  
  
  
  
Kuzco smiled. "That's not all of it, though!" he said, happily.  
  
  
  
Raina's eyes were wide with excitement. "There's more?"  
  
  
  
The TSG started singing,  
  
  
  
When we turn out the lights  
  
The two of us alone together  
  
Something's just not right  
  
But girl you know that I would never  
  
Ever let another's touch, come between  
  
The two of us  
  
Cause no one else will ever take your place  
  
  
  
No one else comes close to you  
  
No one makes me feel the way you do  
  
You're so special girl to me  
  
And you'll always be eternally  
  
Every time I hold you near  
  
You always say the words I love to hear  
  
Girl with just a touch you can do so much  
  
No one else comes close  
  
  
  
And when I wake up to  
  
The touch of your head on my shoulder  
  
You're my dream come true, oh yeah  
  
Girl you know I'll always treasure  
  
Every kiss and everyday I'll love you girl in  
  
Every way  
  
  
  
  
  
Raina was nearly in tears of happiness and joy, but before she could say anything, Kuzco spoke. "That's not all!" he snapped his finger and a servant came in with a huge Wampy that came up to her waist.  
  
  
  
Raina's face lit up and she smiled. "Aww....Kuzco...this was all so sweet..thank you...." She said, kissing him.  
  
  
  
He kissed her back "Your welcome..."  
  
  
  
She hugged him. "This is one of the happiest moments of my life...and thank you too.." She said, hugging the TSG and kissing his cheek, making him blush.  
  
  
  
He laughed alittle. "My pleasure..." He said.  
  
  
  
Raina grinned as the band started playing again and everyone started dancing, eating, ect...  
  
  
  
Kuzco turned to her. "Are you hungry, or still too nervous to eat?"  
  
  
  
"Nah.....I can eat..." She said, going over to the table with Kuzco.  
  
  
  
"SO! What are you going to have? There's so much to choose from!" Kuzco said, looking at the buffet table.  
  
  
  
"I know..." Rain said, as she started loading a bunch of things on to her plate. "I'll just eat some of each.."  
  
  
  
Kuzco grinned. "Good idea!"  
  
  
  
Rain started to sit down and eat. "So, we're officially married..." She said, hugging him.  
  
  
  
Kuzco beamed. "Yeah at last!"  
  
  
  
She nodded, taking a bite of some ham. "So...." She said, suddenly unable to think of anything to say.  
  
  
  
Kuzco opened his mouth slightly, and then spoke. "So, I was thinking of tearing down the courtyard where you...well, never mind..." He said not her wanting to remenber her the awful thing that had happened.  
  
  
  
Raina frowned. "Tear it down? But.........no, no you don't have to.." She shook her head, putting a hand to his.  
  
  
  
"I don't want to keep that awful place where I almost lost you..."  
  
  
  
Raina frowned. "It's....not an awful place....that man was awful...the courtyard is beautiful....but...everytime I look at it, those memories rush back to me....Yet, I couldn't stand to be without it...it's strange..."  
  
  
  
"That's weird...maybe we can rearrange it so that it doesn't look like it did that night..." Kuzco suggested.  
  
  
  
Raina shook her head. "No...it's...it's alright...." She frowned. "It's...fine.."  
  
  
  
Kuzco smiled. "Now, don't frown! this is suppose to be a happy day!"  
  
  
  
Raina then smiled. "You're right Kuzco....Come on..." She said, taking his hand and running off. "Let's go dance!"  
  
  
  
Kuzco grinned, as they started dancing. "Ok...You're getting better with time!"  
  
  
  
Raina smiled and nodded. "Thank you Kuzzie.." And so, they danced and when the wedding was over, the servants were cleaning up the mess and Kuzco and Raina sat on the balcony staring down at the market.  
  
  
  
Kuzco sighed. "The marketplace looks little from up here, doesn't it?"  
  
  
  
She nodded. "Yep....hey I think I can see my ranch from here!" She said, putting her hand to her forehead and peering out across the hills.  
  
  
  
Kuzco stared, and looked. "Really? Where is it?"  
  
  
  
"I think it's right over there..." She pointed out. "I'm not sure....maybe it's something else.."  
  
  
  
"Huh...maybe it is, maybe it isn't....who knows?" He laughed.  
  
  
  
She smiled and sat back, cuddeling up next to Kuzco. "This is wonderful.." She said.  
  
  
  
Kuzco grinned, putting his arm around her. "Yeah, I know....and to think we met at a parade!"  
  
  
  
Raina smiled, remembering that day clearly. "Ya know, it was actually with the help of Kuzzy that we met.."  
  
  
  
"Yeah and that reminds me, it's been a while since you saw Kuzzy...wanna go see him?"  
  
  
  
"Alright...but he's at my ranch....we'll go later...."  
  
  
  
"Maybe we should go and bring him here..."  
  
  
  
"Yeah.....maybe you could send out some servants later on. I don't know what my aunt would say if I showed up after being missing for a month.." She laughed.  
  
  
  
Kuzco smiled. "Well, I sent her a note saying you'll be back....but I didn't say when you'll be back!" He said, laughing.  
  
  
  
She laughed. "It could be years from now! Well, it is getting late and I'm tired....I need a bath before I go to bed too.."  
  
  
  
Kuzco sighed. "Ok then, I'll be in my room..."  
  
  
  
She smiled. "Ok....." She kissed him. "I'll see ya later then.." She said, walking off to the bathroom, filling the tub, and getting in to relax.  
  
  
  
Kuzco went into his room, and began taking off all the things and necklaces they had put on him for the wedding. "You'd think they where going to bury me!" He said, and changed.  
  
  
  
Raina got out, putting on a robe and running to her and Kuzco's room. Kuzco didn't see her come in. Raina snuck up behind him, putting her arms around him.  
  
  
  
Kuzco gasped. "Oh, you scared me!" He laughed.  
  
  
  
Raina laughed also. "I'm sorry....."  
  
  
  
"It's ok..." Kuzco grinned. "You can scare me all that you want, as long as I get a kiss each time you do that!"  
  
  
  
"Ok.." Raina laughed and kissed him on the lips passionately.  
  
  
  
Kuzco smiled. "Now, it's getting late.."  
  
  
  
Raina nodded, as she ran and hopped into bed.  
  
  
  
Kuzco followed her. "Good night!" He exclaimed, and cuddled close to her.  
  
  
  
"Good night, honey.." She said, kissing him, liking also the sound of that name...  
  
  
  
Kuzco then fell asleep with a smile on his face.....  
  
  
  
((Woo! Sorry that took so long! It must have been a pain to read, but pleeease R&R and don't flame me or nothing! Be nice...and honest! Oh! And that's not all! Part 2 is coming up soon, so don't fret! xD)) 


End file.
